


【创设组性转】扉从天降

by yikimasi



Category: izuna - Fandom, tobirama - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

昨日木叶大乱，正确地说是宇智波大乱，事情说来简单——火影大人的小舅子，一旦结婚便会接替他亲姐就任宇智波族长一职的宇智波泉奈，他，订婚当天跑了！

你说这不是要死了吗，漩涡一族的水户公主千里迢迢来你木叶联姻，现在可好，原定下午举行的订婚仪式，连同晚上的宴席全部报废，一桌人大眼瞪小眼不知道这顿饭吃还是不吃。不吃吧，菜都买好了隔夜不新鲜；吃吧，你有什么理由吃？订婚的当事人只剩女方还能叫订婚吗？

小舅子大人可谓鱼死网破，破釜沉舟，你说你早不跑晚不跑，偏偏订婚当天跑，之前一点迹象也没有。你说你图啥？要的就是你木叶颜面丢尽无法挽回，要的就是自家姐姐怒火中烧炸毛飞舞差点一把火烧了半个木叶村，事儿闹得越大越好，老子不开心你们也别想高兴，咧~

其人现在在哪里？没人知道，鬼才知道。

 

大嫂派人来研究所传唤扉间，小姑子吓得差点没钻桌子底下，幸亏自家六个徒儿一人两只手，十二只手将其牢牢扶稳，众星捧月将扉间老师架到火影楼，啪叽丢在地上，随后脚底抹油赶紧溜，六个人一个比一个快，生怕被斑夫人的怒火波及。

扉间揉揉屁股，小心翼翼道：“嫂嫂万福金安……”

“知道泉奈在哪儿吗？”开门见山，废话没有，爽快。

“不知道，我这些天都在实验室，大门不出二门不迈。”

斑娘冷笑，“光天化日凭空消失，当真与你的时空忍术无关？”

“凭空消失不一定是飞雷瞬身，也可能知情不报。”

“放肆！你这是嘲笑我持家无方吗？！”

扉间恨不得一巴掌拍死自己，大嫂气头上怼什么怼，真要是动起手来，哥哥都会被拽着耳朵一顿扇，自己这只弱鸡分分钟被捏死。

“无意冒犯嫂嫂！”小姑子赶紧跪下，“我与泉奈自当年一役，早已没有交集，何来助他潜逃之说？这几天我一直在研究所，我的学生皆可以为我作证，您不信我，还不信宇智波家的小镜吗？”

斑娘觉得这话在理，然盛怒难消，不依不饶道：“泉奈逃婚一事不仅关系到宇智波家的颜面，更影响木叶的声誉，我们总得给漩涡一族一个交代是不是，人家水户公主不能白来一趟。”

“所以？”

“得找个替罪羊背锅。”

“人家会信吗？”

嫂子显然早有打算，晃了晃桌上的琉璃瓶，将其中暗红色的液体倒了一玻璃杯出来，兰花指托着送到扉间嘴。扉妹精通药理，仅仅靠着色泽与香气也能猜出这是以雷之国特有的高山毒草酿造而成的毒酒，名字颇为轻佻，叫“美人卧榻”，喝一口就倒在床上浑身酥麻，睡着睡着一命呜呼。

“嫂嫂要我死？”

“你很合适啊，一来位分够重，二来对木叶也没啥实际用处，少你一个不少，你说呢？”

喝了，死路一条；不喝，不忠不义。只是，少一你个不少，嫂嫂何必把话说这么敞亮呢，明明白白到小姑子不死都不好意思啊！见小姑有意背锅，斑娘非常体贴地端着玻璃杯，一整杯酒一滴不拉强塞进扉间嘴里，不许浪费哦~

杯酒下肚，扉间的脑袋开始天旋地转，分不清东南西北，眼前一片模糊，什么也看不见。

“最后一句，泉奈在哪里？”

“我没见过他。”

啾——

啊咧？啊咧？我靠什么鬼！嫂子你大白天吻我作甚，虽然你很漂亮你的嘴唇也很香甜，但是我对你没兴趣啊，我是不会给我哥哥戴绿帽子的呀！你要对我做什么呀！我是直女啊！咱俩三十多岁人了，又不是街上十几岁的小姑娘拉拉扯扯一起上厕所瞎亲亲，你我相识相知二十多年，都那么熟了你不要吃窝边草啊，我的味道不太好！

斑娘松嘴，解释道：“测试一下你是不是真的不知情，吓唬你而已。不知道就算了，这几天乖乖呆在研究所，外头很乱，你别瞎掺和。”

“道理我都懂，但是……您非要把解毒剂擦在嘴唇上吗？”

“你逗起来好玩啊~我还常常亲马厩里的马呢~”

你们宇智波真他妈会玩，姐弟俩一个比一个能闹腾。

嫂嫂下令软禁小姑，哥哥怎可能不知道，按理在这节骨眼上避世不出是最明智的，哥哥一番苦心妹妹很理解，除了你老婆随随便便调戏亲妹你这个当哥哥的居然能视而不见默许纵容以外，老婆忍界总攻也不代表她能随便开后宫，尽管妹妹不是武松打不死嫂嫂，可是妹妹仍旧 有那么丁点节操。罢了、罢了，人民群众过几天就忘了宇智波泉奈是谁，连他叫泉奈还是海奈都不一定记得清楚。唯一有点懊糟的，大概就是——“少你一个不少”。

扎心了，太扎心。

一波未平一波又起，火影大人的小舅子才刚刚失踪，他的亲妹妹所在的研究所突然大清早发生爆炸，嘭咚一声浓烟滚滚，钢筋水泥也架不住这么炸啊，几乎半栋楼都没了。好在当时研究所工作人员还没上班，幸免于难，不过……

刚才说了，扉间被要求乖乖宅在实验室里别乱跑，相当于软禁了嘛。

千手家的扉间小姐，生死未卜，说她死了吧，没找到尸体，说她没死啊，人又能去哪儿呢？火影大人唯一的妹妹，斑夫人唯一的弟弟，在一周内相继失踪，忍界群众不禁担心这对可怕的妹控、弟控夫妻会不会联手将五大国的每一寸土壤都翻过来找一遍。

 

扉妹确定自己的禁术卷轴被人拿去篡改过，她的记性好到近乎过目不忘，实验室里的卷轴即便是多了一撇一捺她都看得出来。进阶版的飞雷神之术尚在试验中，主要是图个乐子，你瞧瞧千手扉间的找乐子多有意义，随随便便发明个术释放压力，好比武内直子画《美少女战士》排解学医的压力。

她瞧这篡改过的忍术有点意思，不太像是门外汉恶作剧随便瞎改，反而值得一试。本着科学求真务实的精神，她照着卷轴上的方法试了一下，再加了点自己的创新——嘭咚！

哥哥对不起，我随随便便把研究所炸坏了，嫂嫂对不起，我没有听你的话乖乖宅家。

由于太靠近爆炸源，扉妹遭受到很大的冲击，脑袋像是被用榔头死命砸了好几下，失去平衡都快吐了。眼睛也睁不开，爆炸扬起的灰尘溅眼睛里去了，好疼。胸疼背疼屁股痛，哪里都好痛啊！

都怪宇智波泉奈，如果他不逃婚斑娘就不会生气，伴娘不生气也不会罚扉妹禁闭，扉妹不罚禁闭也不会闲着没事儿研究忍术，不研究忍术就不会启动这个卷轴，不启动这个卷轴怎么会把自己炸成这德行？！归根结底，这锅宇智波泉奈必须背！

一提到背锅，扉妹不由自主想起多年前的事故，已经快要十年过去，却仍然忘不掉，一分一秒都忘不掉。自己银白色的细剑沾满鲜血，剑尖还沾染着诡异的绿色——她刺破了胆囊，胆汁流出来了。

唉，如果那天我就这么死了，也就没这么麻烦的事儿了，死了一了百了多好啊~反正家里多我一个太多，少我一个不少，无关紧要。

 

呲啦——

扉妹眼睁睁目送刀尖穿透自己的前胸，刀身泛着寒光，刀背刻画着暗纹，从它刺穿自己的利索程度来看，是柄好刀。胸口已经被鲜血染红，她身上只套了件薄款的居家服，实验室那么暖和，她穿单衣都嫌热，谁会想到胸口突然被人捅刀子啊！

冷静、冷静，这种时候千万冷静，一旦激动紧张高血压，血脉喷张，她绝对秒死！从落刀的位置来看，应该没碰到心脏，但不确定有没有牵扯动脉，万一戳到了怎么办？！

刀身轻微晃了一下，扉妹吓得赶紧双手握住刀，也顾不上手疼不疼——千万不要拔刀啊！有话好说，不能动刀！你他妈把我戳了个对穿，刀子拔出来我的鲜血会从一前一后两个口子喷出来的，足足三米多高你信不信！不要拔刀啊！你不拔刀我们就是异父异母亲兄弟！

扉妹抬头，顺着刀身望向这柄刀的主人——一个比她高很多，白发冷白皮，脸上三道红杠杠的红眼睛男人，这个配色令她想到兔子。对方比她还惊讶，双手握刀瞪大眼睛一脸懵逼，心想这女人谁啊这，大冷天穿这么点上战场是来碰瓷的？

“这刀……蛮好看的。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

请问，我现在胸口插了一把刀，可能伤及血管，不能乱拔出来，我该怎样才能确保自己活命的同时将刀子从我体内取出？在线等，五分钟，不，三分钟之内不告诉我答案我怕我会死！


	2. 后山的歪脖子树

　　2.后山的歪脖子树

　　冷静，扉间阿姨你已经三十多岁了，不是十几岁的小姑娘，你要知道哭是没有用的，怂也是……真心很怂的。现在这个场面自己一个人肯定搞不定，老阿姨需要帮助。这边这位手握利刃将我戳对穿的小弟弟，阿姨看你满脸困惑懵逼如我，不知怎么打心眼里觉得你靠谱。

　　“朋友，帮我个忙。”扉妹死攥着刀身生怕对方突然抽刀，“你会急救忍术吗？止血频率是每秒多少毫升?”

　　白毛弟弟心神领会此女的意图，“想多了，我止血的速度肯定比不上你喷血的速度。”

　　扉妹的手开始颤抖，两条腿微微打颤，鲜血从刀口不断往外渗，这样下去即将进入失血性休克，会死的。脑海里不断涌现人生走马灯，儿时南贺川边的樱花树，少时泉奈的拥抱，再是十年前沾满胆汁与鲜血的细剑，最后是前些天嫂嫂漫不经心的一句“少你一个不少”……

　　顿时觉得，死亡，未尝不好。

　　宇智波泉奈站在一旁默默吃瓜，也不知道自己该做啥。事情是这样的，他今早写好遗书交代好私房钱所藏之处，抱着必死的的决心打算碰瓷千手扉间，然后顺水推舟将自己的眼睛移植给哥哥，你瞧瞧你这计划多完美。然后呢？打得正酣，莫名其妙出现一股查克拉，自己嗖地一下被某种不知名的忍术转移到几公里外，花了好大劲儿才跑回来，一回来看到千手家老二把一个纤细瘦弱的白毛妹子捅对穿。咦，本该被捅死的是我呀，软妹子也不能抢我的戏份，谁还不是个小公举啊！不对、不对，白毛你这过分了啊，此女手无寸铁仅着单衣，身上还有伤痕，你还真下的去手捅刀？我的话……好吧，我顶多下手重点秒杀，减少其死前痛苦。

　　眼瞧着姑娘血越流越多，两条小细腿站都站不稳，而握刀的千手扉间迟迟不肯拔刀。泉奈心一横，决定凑上去帮个忙，长痛不如短痛，姑娘我是好心让你少受点苦，下黄泉可别怪我！

　　他凑到姑娘背后扶住她的背，两根手指捏住胸前沾血的刀身，手感粘腻，恶心。

　　奈奈捏住刀想往外拔，没曾想小姑娘力气挺大，死活拔不动，“白毛，拔刀。”

　　“喂，拔出来她就死了。”

　　“死就死，怕死别上战场。”

　　话音刚落，妹子突然拽住泉奈的手指，长指甲陷进他的手指肉里，刺痛。借这个机会，泉奈瞧见少女纤巧的手腕上画了个红色的团扇，正确的说是团扇符，族里的小女孩很喜欢这种玩意儿，相当于祈愿平安的护身符，特制的颜料参杂着宇智波的查克拉产生奇妙的化学反应，可以在皮肤上维持好几天。女孩子还常常为家人恋人画上符咒，表示亲情爱意。

　　宇智波族的……家人或者爱人？难不成是来战场上找情郎、不对，情娘的？总不能是小蝌蚪找妈妈吧？谁家宇智波生出个小白毛啊？

　　奈奈赶紧尔康手制止道：“白毛你冷静，先别拔刀！你住手！你冷静！”

　　“我没动！”

　　三人保持诡异的姿势僵持在一块儿，乍一看还以为是被人下了降头，闹咋样啊这是？

　　真是不怕神对手就怕猪队友，不对，这俩男人也不算上是队友，就一路人。扉妹算是认命了，觉得自己个儿倒了八辈子血霉，老天要她死她不能不死。

　　生命的最后时刻，她的眼前出现了一抹黑色的身影。啊，是那一头熟悉的炸毛，啊，是那一股霸道总裁般的查克拉，啊，是那一阵足足有九米七一的气场。

　　“嫂子——”

　　扉妹回光返照，带着哭腔宛如莫小贝呼唤佟掌柜，对着她以为的那个斑娘叫得撕心裂肺我见犹怜，无奈她虚得一滴眼泪都挤不出，不然她肯定哭成泪人要嫂嫂来个爱的抱抱。不对，胸口插刀你还要抱抱，是想两人像烤鸡心那样插对穿吗？

　　

　　扉妹醒来，天花板上那么大一面团扇，心里还觉得挺正常。嫂子嫁进来快要十年了，她娘家我又不是没去过没住过，我俩还一起开过女生趴体、聊八卦追星呢，塑料姑嫂情。你问那时候初代目在哪里？开玩笑吧，你老婆和你妹妹聊朱一龙白宇谁更帅，隔壁老王又出轨这些事情的时候你该在哪里？

　　头有点痒，想挠挠。扉妹一抬手，发现胳膊上绑满了封印查克拉的符咒，再摸摸胸口，原本就不伟岸的胸被纱布裹得严严实实，一马平川毫无起伏，说多了都是泪，胸小你怪谁？负责看护的族人见扉妹醒来，赶紧去通报族长，没过一会儿，好几个专私刑讯的提着全套工具鱼贯而入，在房间依次排开，斑爷领着弟弟站在屋外负责听小姑娘放什么狗屁。

　　“姓甚名谁，家里几口人，地里几头牛？”

　　扉妹晓得宇智波家十八酷刑，看着那些刀斧兵器倒吸一口冷气：“千、千……千手扉间，籍贯木叶，木叶研究所上班，守法良民，按时交社保，家里四口人。”

　　“你说你是谁？”一把铁爪搭在姑娘头顶上，稍有不慎一爪子下来头皮掀掉。

　　“千手扉间，千手柱间之妹，千手佛间之女，你们族长的小姑子。要阿姨耍个水龙弹给你们见识一下吗？”其实伤成这样别说水龙弹，口水都吐不出来。

　　“你手上的团扇符谁给你画的？”

　　“你又不是我哥你管我啊？”其实是嫂子说一家人要整整齐齐所以家里每个人都花了一个，这理由太像小孩子过家家。“扯皮半天，嫂子人呢？不会因为我炸了研究所就把我逐出家门吧？不要这样好不好，有话好好说，凡事好商量。”

　　刷——

　　门外的斑爷领着泉奈，黑着脸进屋，那老脸要多臭有多臭，堪比茅坑里的臭石头。小丫头片子还两幅面孔呢，要不是看在她替泉奈挡刀，手上又有宇智波亲眷才会画的平安符，谁会费尽心思救她啊？当救人不需要人力物力吗？浪费战时资源有病病吗？现在看来是个乱说胡话的疯子，挖坑埋死。

　　“丢后山埋了，埋深点。”

　　四个彪形大汉你抬手我拎脚，架着扉妹跟杀猪一样往后山跑。人姑娘胸口还带着伤呢，这么一牵扯，伤口又滴滴答答开始渗血，好痛啊，腰疼背疼胸口疼，大兄弟你们能轻手轻脚一点吗？手都要被你们捏断了，三十多岁的老骨头经不起折腾，走慢点。

　　手下人来到后山，把扉妹往地上一扔，拍拍屁股走人，也没提要活埋。

　　冷风那个吹，雪花还没飘，扉妹手牙并用费了吃奶得劲儿可算把手上的封条扯了下来，随即赶紧给自己的伤口止血，真尼玛疼，再见到捅刀那小子非得踢他蛋蛋或者找人轮他丫的。扉妹捂着伤口步履蹒跚往山脚下走，其实脑子乱的很，东南西北都分不清，但是你不走能有什么办法？又不是小丫头片子，一屁股坐下来都没人理你这个阿姨。

　　连滚带爬来到山脚下，老阿姨实在走不动了，扶着路边某棵树喘粗气，又冷又饿还很渴。她仰头一望，这树长得真好笑，居然是棵老歪脖子树，那树干一横，不拿来上吊真可惜。老歪脖子树、歪脖子树……珍珠靠玻璃线串成项链，从实验室爆炸后经历的种种事件也被这棵老歪脖子树串在一起，在扉妹脑海里炸开一束花，豁然开朗神清气爽。

　　嘛，穿越平行次元这等事情，真不适合老阿姨，如果年龄减去一半，没准还能演绎一出穿越时空的爱恋，可惜阿姨不配谈恋爱，阿姨谈恋爱那叫西门无恨。这棵歪脖子树象征着少女感情的终点，十年前她砍下那根适合上吊投缳的枝干以示覆水难收再无瓜葛，没曾想十年之后在另一个空间的同一个地点，歪脖子树仍然歪脖子。

　　猛然间想起那个拿刀差点捅死自己的高个冷白皮，弟弟真是对不起，阿姨绝对不会找十几个人轮你的。阿姨小时候就想当男孩子呢，因为男孩子打架厉害，男孩子跑得快跳得高，男孩子不用被哥哥整天捧在手心里生怕跌倒，可以扛枪嫖chang，不对，违反乱纪不行，总之男孩子是一个遥不可及的梦想啊！好想做男孩子！

　　身为男人的千手扉间，不至于沦落为少一个不少吧，他会很重要的，对家族对兄长来说皆是无可替代。

　　

　　男人靠得住母猪会上树，然而这个次元貌似也没有靠谱的女人，好想念那个天塌下来都有嫂嫂顶着的木叶村啊！不要叫嫂嫂要叫女王大人。思来想去，求人不如求己，贸然跑到哪个人面前说自己是异次元的千手扉间恐怕只会被拖到后山活埋吧，呵呵哒，刚才脑子撞坏了选择最低端操作，要不是幸运S恐怕真的刚出场就被杀。如果找白毛弟弟没准还能讲讲道理，扉妹对于二十多岁的自己还蛮有信心的，总归是快要三十而立的男人了，长的不仅有身高还有脑子！

　　现在她身处宇智波族后山，考虑一下飞雷神移动的范围，正常状态下一口气便能瞬移回家，这些年宅研究所里打打杀杀玩不动，平日里靠着飞雷神取快递拿外卖，瞬移技术反而出神入化。然并卵，现在这点精这点蓝，休息好一会儿还没缓过神，移动到千手族地外围起码要停下来喘一大口气喝杯茶，倘若是回自己家自己屋……保底要飞三次，前提还是她的血条足够支撑她这么折腾。

　　死马当活马医，总比在宇智波后山冻死强。

　　扉妹回头望了一眼歪脖子树，深深长叹，时间过得真快，一转眼十年光阴，外表怎样且不去说，内心已然衰老不堪。算了，只怪当年太年轻，是人是狗分不清，哪个傻姑娘年轻时没爱过几个人渣，总结经验汲取教训，没被骗得意外怀孕便是可喜可贺，你还有什么可说的。苍蝇不叮无缝蛋，被坏男人骗也是因为你看着傻乎乎好骗啊，你说是不是啊，扉间阿姨。

　　查克拉之神保佑，希望能瞬移得稍微远一点，善哉善哉。

　　

　　哗啦啦——

　　宇智波泉奈正在浴室泡药浴，上好的草药熬上一整晚，加进热水里，能够有效缓解常年作战造成的伤痛。你们能想象吗，他将半张脸藏在水下，悠哉悠哉吐着泡泡时，浴室的半空中突然冒出个人，还没看清楚是谁呢，直接掉进浴池里。翻涌的热水直接把奈奈淹没，可怜他呛了好几口热水，鼻子里喉咙里全是苦涩的草药味，瞬间想吐。敌袭吗？为什么有人会进浴室搞袭击？

　　浴池挺大的，热水蒸得雾气腾腾，早已接近半盲的泉奈一下子慌了神，想赶紧跨出池子找衣服，结果一个不留神撞上池壁伤了蛋，痛得他捂着蛋缩回水里，蛋疼不是病，疼了真要命。

　　“我靠，这哪儿啊？”

　　扉妹钻出水面，胸前的伤口由于撞击和热水的刺激又开始渗血，一丝一丝蔓延在池水里。脑子有点昏啊，她作为顶级感知系能察觉到周围有人，难不成这里是个公共浴池吗？这个世界的千手扉间为什么要在一个公共浴池设置一个飞雷神的咒术呢？既然一下子就瞬移到这里，说明这个咒术距离施术地点最近，自己的查克拉仅能到此不能更远。为什么呢？究竟是为什么呢？

　　“我跟你说啊，他到这个浴池丢东西，到那个浴池丢东西……木叶有个天德池，只接待男性顾客……”

　　完了完了，脑子不对了，满脑子全是《天德池里丢东西》，五雷拍B掌在耳边啪啪啪作响,放眼望去满是某个长发员工的影子。【作者语：请B站搜索天德池，不看后悔。】

　　啊，原来白毛弟弟是个爱逛天德池的人呢，是那种会在天德池丢东西，丢飞雷神咒术的人呢。老阿姨是个土包子，阿姨在弟弟你这个年纪还是个处，现在三十多岁了依旧是处，别说白马会所，连只鸭子都没叫过，清心寡欲人生只有科研呢。年轻真好，身体好，会玩，羡慕~

　　扉妹淌水走到池边，刚想迈出一条腿跨出去，便感觉到一股强大的杀气腾腾的查克拉朝自己扑来。她可是顶级水系忍者，玩水跟玩手指头一般，下意识掀起整个池子的热水，仿佛暴躁老妈掀开赖床儿子的棉被，将敌人卷入水中滚来滚去，好似滚筒洗衣。

　　战争年代，天德池里的基圈姐妹都暴躁得像个姨妈期的宇智波，唉~

　　脖子上突然一凉，不好，没料到有人洗澡带刀，一不留神被人拿刀架后脖子上了。

　　“疯女人你是怎么进来的！”泉奈光着身子用平时剪发梢的小剪刀抵住扉妹的后颈，另一只手其双手反锁在背后，看她伤口渗血的模样似乎撑不了多久，刚才放大招不过是强弩之末。

　　“我只是发动飞雷神而已，我不知道这里会有飞雷神的咒术。”扉妹心想这有完没完，“你说我没事进宇智波族……啊咧？”

　　太多年没打仗，一家四口人一半宇智波，自己早习惯了他们的查克拉，因此没有警觉性，任何事物用进废退，老阿姨真是一日不如一日，这会儿才反应过来。现在要杀她的多半是宇智波泉奈，没想到自己会跑到人家浴室来，你说这飞雷神咒术是被留在哪里了啊？该不会……飞雷神纹身play?弟弟你要是真的这么玩，把符咒画到宇智波泉奈身上去，阿姨敬你是条汉子，果然我们千手家都是攻！老娘这德行也可以做个矮子攻！噗嗤，真是没出息的千手扉间，不管在哪个世界都跟泉奈纠缠不清。想想自己也没资格骂白毛弟弟不争气，阿姨年轻时也蠢得要死，恋爱中的少女毫无智商可言。

　　“泉奈……”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　“别让扉间杀你，他会很难过的。”扉妹认命地闭上眼睛，“我说完了。”

　　异次元之旅到此结束，一切皆成空。


	3. 姐姐的弟弟，哥哥的弟弟

3.姐姐的弟弟，哥哥的弟弟

　　斑娘趴在办公桌上睡着了，连续多日未合眼未进食，即便强韧如她，面对弟弟出走小姑生死未卜，她和柱间一个忙着整顿内务一个疲于应付他国使节，身体心灵双重煎熬，不免累趴下。

　　她做梦，等到小时候，自己挥着鸡毛掸子打泉奈狗头。

　　宇智波家从来是凭实力说话，只要你拳头硬，说话分量就重，因此家族出过好几任女族长，皆是忍者中的翘楚。斑娘天赋奇高，十足的小美人，自然是父母的心头肉。爹妈嘴上说对孩子一视同仁，实则不可能不偏私，起码宇智波田岛甘为女儿俯首被当马骑，换作家里那些个儿子，连爬上他的背都不敢。斑娘的脾气跟她的头发般越长越炸，实力也是全族顶尖，甚至放眼火之国都没几个同龄人比得过。常有人劝宇智波田岛别让女儿抛头露面上战场，以后嫁不出去，会被人说母老虎，田岛族长根本不在乎这些，老父亲看女儿跟仙女下凡投胎没两样，还需要被男人挑？她喜欢谁就是谁，这叫荣幸啊！我女儿喜欢你她自然就对你和颜悦色，也不撒泡尿瞧瞧自己什么狗样，配得上我家斑儿？

　　后来发生了很多事，兄弟死，父母亡。老爹临死前将全族托付给斑娘，尤其嘱咐她要对泉奈严加管教，千万不能松懈。

　　“泉奈这孩子鬼主意多，不服管，你可得看着他，别让他学坏，多操点心。”

　　斑娘谨遵教诲不敢怠慢，她对外人而言是母夜叉，对亲弟弟而言更是阎罗王。不写作业，上课开小差，打！撒谎骗姐姐，打！借着采买去村镇上看戏，脱衣女郎那种戏，打！老娘在你这个年纪都开万花筒了，你丫一点反应没有，打！今天来大姨妈看谁都不爽，打！总之，宇智波泉奈能活到今天不容易啊，姐姐打人的工具从鸡毛掸子、木屐到戒尺，后来发展到开须佐打，吓得弟弟开着须佐逃。唯一的好处是泉奈变强了，宇智波族中仅次于姐姐的可怕战斗力，不过面对老姐仍旧秒怂，跪地求饶抱大腿不带含糊，一气呵成身体条件反射。

　　这些年来，想必小舅子大人心里有恨吧。

　　梦着梦着，斑娘迷迷糊糊醒来。火核遵照吩咐将小镜抓了来，啪叽一声丢在地上，随即退下。镜这小破孩哪儿经得住族长的威压，差点吓尿，他平日里跟着扉间老师，遇事儿好歹有个依靠，虽然老师那小胳膊小腿，但也比没有强，如今扉妹下落不明，晚上在家都做噩梦的好嘛！

　　“小镜，人命关天我劝你最好如实回答。”斑娘一只手撑着脸，另外的手指不耐烦地敲着桌面，“别想包庇你泉奈叔，坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

　　镜跪在地上，止不住发抖道：“族、族长，我……”

　　“据可靠消息，泉奈逃婚前几天曾跟你在一起，你俩去哪里了？”

　　“我俩、我俩……”小镜刚想开口，突然摁住自己的喉咙，痛苦地蜷缩成一团，倒在地板上像只冒冷汗的西瓜虫。

　　斑娘赶紧冲到小家伙身边，捏着他的下巴令他张嘴，再仔细朝他喉咙口看——果真是被下了蛊！

　　宇智波一族发源于雷之国的高山地区，除了忍者以外还盛产用毒下蛊的巫师，宇智波被迫全族迁移部分是因为跟雷之国巫师群体硬怼怼不过人家，降头巫蛊一起来，惹不起躲得起，跑火之国来了。族里一直有不少人对老祖宗记载的巫蛊之术感兴趣，但也只是兴趣，天赋有限过家家水平封顶，像小舅子大人这样有兴趣有能力还肯下功夫钻研的，实在不多，在业余选手里，泉奈算水平拔尖的那种，没跟专业的比过。

　　姐姐对巫蛊虽没有弟弟造诣高，但也懂基础知识，保命用。她很快解除小镜身上的蛊，虫子一截指腹那么大，到时间自己会死的那种，然这依然是条蛊虫，一旦你想开口泄密，它会令你痛不欲生。

　　“快说，宇智波泉奈在哪里！”姐姐喊全名，你丫死亡预定。

　　小镜顿时吓破胆，抱着族长委屈哭：“我真的不晓得啊，泉奈叔让我把资料库的卷轴带给他，他看过以后再让我还回去，其余我什么都不知道。”

　　“好小子，你师傅的东西都敢偷！欺师灭祖！”

　　“泉奈叔让我做的，我不敢抗命啊！他说这不叫偷，叫借，小舅子拿小姑子的卷轴看，能叫偷吗？”

　　“胡诌。归根到底，你偷了什么卷轴给他？”

　　“早期涉及的飞雷神卷轴。小扉老师那瞬移技术早就不需要卷轴，那些东西放在资料库十年了，我随手就是一拿……”

　　“宇智波镜欺师灭祖，协助宇智波泉奈叛逃，你知道该当何罪吗？”斑娘皮笑肉不笑地问。

　　“判、叛逃？”

　　“你觉得你泉奈叔是只会看看卷轴乖乖放回去的人吗？实验室好端端的为什么会炸？我即便是想保他，顶多争取个死缓。”斑娘扶起小镜，“去大牢里先住几天，族长阿姨是为你好，要是让村长知道你干的好事儿，你想怎么死啊？”

　　镜一屁股蹲瘫在地上，大脑当机。喂喂，关我屁事啊，我就是一个小透明，你们这些木叶大佬联合起来折腾我是不是？你们下命令我有反抗的余地吗？又是被下蛊又是关大牢，这宇智波我不做了，早点嫁人改姓比什么都强！

　　办公室只剩下斑娘一个人，她默默走到窗前，窗外是自家老公的火影岩，所以说找个帅老公很重要，看着他的帅脸能败火。

　　长姐如母，自己这个妈当的忒失败，幸亏没要小孩，不然再养出个宇智波泉奈，忍界修罗估计会被活活气死。泉奈的个性她清楚，偷拿卷轴以后没准压根没还回去，偷抄作假一份顶包再拿真的卷轴收为己用。小姑子八成是一时兴起搞研究，没曾想用了假卷轴，出事故实属正常。也怪自己非要软禁小姑娘，明知她闲着没事儿做可不就是整天学习。

　　泉奈啊……你这人怎么这么b事儿多呢！

 

 

　　远在异次元的扉阿姨以为自己要被灭口，按她对小舅子大人的理解，肯定是先灭口再调查，尸体是不会说谎的，与其和你费口舌不如跟你的尸体交流，方便。

　　万万没想到，这个世界的泉奈没动手，自己收起剪刀跑去穿衣服，还叮嘱扉妹别乱跑。骚年你想多了，阿姨累得跑不动，只想躺着嗑瓜子。

　　“小老弟，你有什么磨牙零食吃吗？别说你没有，我知道你肯定有。”

　　泉奈爱吃零食，晚上钻进被窝里边磨牙边翻小人画本的那种，因此他的壁橱里有各种小吃，堪称粮仓。他哥戏称地震的时候躲进泉奈的壁橱起码能靠里面的食物过冬，吃喝不愁。

　　扉妹穿了身泉奈小时候的套衫，裹了条大棉被，吧唧吧唧往嘴里塞东西吃。胸口有伤导致她吞咽不敢用力，扯着疼。

　　“妹妹你还要吃什么吗？”

　　“不吃了，怕胖。”扉妹吃完喝杯老浓茶，整个人都好了。“另外，不要叫我妹妹，叫阿姨，我满打满算四十岁了。”

　　尴尬，整间屋子里充满尴尬的空气。

　　“你真的是千手扉间？异次元的？”道行不深的泉奈生怕自己被耍，“单看查克拉是没问题，不过你也很可能是白毛搞出的什么实验体，人造人……懂我的意思吧？”

　　“真看得起我，还人造人呢。”老阿姨扶额，“好吧，我就是偷跑出来的人造人，跑到战场上被我主人捅刀子，你打算把我怎么办？”

　　“把你送回去咯，白毛对实验体比对老婆还亲”

　　“这话不太对，如果我又老婆，谁还会玩实验体，玩老婆不行吗？”

　　又、又冷场了……

　　泉奈把没吃完的零食收好，从壁橱里取出新的被褥，卷铺盖打算睡觉。明天想办法跟隔壁白毛说一声，把人送回去。今天都怪这满嘴胡话的小妞，还老阿姨呢，当他全盲没眼力劲儿啊， 要不是她突然冒出来，自己的计划肯定完美无缺，没准现在已经入土为安把眼睛献给哥哥促成永恒万花筒了，都怪这个死女人！宇智波泉奈不会放弃的，这次不行还有下一次，一回生二回熟，绝对没问题的！

　　老阿姨眼瞧着小鲜肉钻被窝里明明睡不着还要装，朋友你一血气方刚24岁风华正茂，这才晚上几点你就趴下，睡得着才怪？别误会，阿姨很善良的，绝无非分之想，你想睡的是彭于晏，结果塞给你个关格格的男朋友，你下得去B吗？一谈到两性话题，她便想起飞雷神飞到宇智波浴池这回事儿，小心翼翼地爬出被窝，想去翻泉奈丢在墙角的脏衣服，衣服上没有就只能是画在身上了，可以为白毛弟弟手动点赞，你们年轻人会玩。

　　“你要对我的衣服做什么！”泉奈从被子里跳起来救他的衣服。

　　“我找飞雷神符咒。”

　　奈奈从衣服口袋里摸出一个小苦无，“今早戳到我衣服上的，回家才发现，明天你带回去给白毛。”

　　“哈，我还以为你跟他睡觉的时候留了个印子呢。”

　　阿姨你说什么大实话！冷场冷爆炸啊！扉妹本人都觉得不合适，挥挥手示意我们忘了吧。

　　泉奈一脸不可思议，“你不是千手扉间，他不会说这种话的，太粗鄙了。”

　　“天啊，我都37岁了，我有六个徒儿买一个比一个会惹事，有两个还搞班级恋爱。三天不打上房揭瓦，你让我天天端着像个神仙姐姐那样，我是小龙女他们也不配当杨过啊！”扉阿姨拼命翻白眼，“27岁时我也清丽端庄着呢，端庄给谁看，还不是被狗骗。”

　　“那么老……啊？”

　　阿姨戳戳自己的脸，“我这是禁术用多了的后遗症，你仔细看我的查克拉代谢率就会发现身体机能已经开始退化，长得年轻而已，该衰退不中用的地方还是不中用。”　

　　“如果你说的是实话，你的世界里有宇智波泉奈吗？”

　　“呵呵哒。”

　　小鲜肉咽着口水将一肚子的话吞回去，别问了，看上去是个痛苦的回忆，双方闹得很难看吧。也对，没准是正经的死敌关系，一提就来气的那种。挺好的，光打架不上床不谈恋爱不搞关系，完美。

　　“我俩以前谈过，后来分了。前男友这种东西，相当于死人，我不想提。”扉妹将飞雷神苦无像一支簪子般盘在头上，爬回自己的被窝，盖被子准备睡觉。“别想着什么碰瓷了，要死自己投缳上吊，自己孬种还要我戳你一刀，你是缺手还是缺脚，孬娃。”

　　真TM孬，想想就来气，自己挖眼睛是会死还是会怎样，怕痛打麻药，没有麻药问我借啊，往刀子上撞碰瓷是谁教你的?跟大马路上突然冲上来摔倒在车轮底下哎哟哟爬不起来的小老太太有区别吗？我，千手扉间，跟这样的男人谈过恋爱，甭管时长，即便只有一分钟，也是瞎了眼，自罚三杯，不谢不谢。

　　

　　第二天一早，泉奈赶紧拽着扉妹出门，结果走到一半想起没吃早饭，饿了。奈奈一个转身，咱们先去早餐店吃碗油条豆浆再走行不行？阿姨没意见，只要不是自个儿掏钱，什么事儿都没意见。泉奈要了两客生煎包，一碗粉丝汤再来一碗桂花赤豆粥，觉得有点不给力又再加了一份赤豆糊小圆子。阿姨吃着她的小馄饨笑而不语，宇智波泉奈上辈子都是小猪，可能各个次元的泉奈来自同一个小猪圈。

　　“我带你到千手族地附近你自己走回家吧，我不送你了。”奈奈吸着生煎包的肉汤，美滋滋。“白毛肯定有办法送你回家的，回你那边的家。”

　　扉妹抢过一个生煎包塞嘴里，“算了吧，我不想回家，我家也不需要我。”

　　奈奈默默喝着赤豆圆子，吸溜吸溜真好喝，这家店的圆子真是酥软，入口即化，可惜他还是喜欢有嚼劲的那种小圆子，口感好。他擦擦嘴，随口对厨房的老板说：“大叔你下次别把小圆子煮那么久，太烂了不好喝。”

　　话音刚落，仅存的桂花赤豆糖粥被扉妹夺下，不等奈奈反应即刻进老阿姨的五脏庙。喂喂，虎口抢食是大忌，欺负他是正人君子不打女人吗？太过分了！

　　“小朋友你真是瞎到家，糖粥和小圆子都分不清，反正都是一半白一半红对吧？”扉妹放下空碗，“这圆子烧得挺好，你自己再买一碗吧，嗝~”

　　“你这人真是脸皮厚。你吃我的穿我的，还嘲笑我。”泉奈又吃了两个生煎包消消气，“你比千手白毛还无耻。”

　　“我可是进阶白毛~”扉妹想去抢最后一个生煎包，奈奈用筷子与她争夺起来，最后还是生煎包翩然落地，浪费，“不然这样吧，我替你治眼睛，你供我吃喝，别把我送回去行不行？我发现其实我还不想回家，一提到回家就来气。”

　　“不要，眼睛的事情我会自己想办法，谁知道你是不是觊觎我的写轮眼。”

　　“你除了碰瓷还能想到什么办法？就你这小智商~宇智波孬娃。”

　　太过分了，平生从未见过如此厚颜无耻的女人！居然为她买了碗小馄饨，真是瞎了眼，气得想把她吃掉。啊呜一口，嚼吧嚼吧，吐了，啊呸！

　　“你、你有什么办法吗……”

　　“眼瞎是因为阴遁用太多，你找个千手家的阳遁结婚。我嫂子嫁进来以后，不到一年开轮回眼，猛起来十个我哥都拦不住。木叶有云：斑娘盖世惊天地，文能提笔控萝莉，武能床上定人qi，进可抽身压火影，退可……后面那句什么来着我给忘了。”

　　“你滚吧，滚远点，不想看到你。”

　　哎呀，老阿姨调戏小鲜肉调戏过了头，纯情小男生对阿姨产生了抵触情绪。请问广大忍界群众，如何才能说服眼前这个小朋友收留老阿姨，不要把她送回千手家，她根本不想回去，更不想回到自己的次元去。


	4. 4.全程都在吃零食

4.全程都在吃零食

24岁的宇智波泉奈单蠢，想法简单伴着可爱的小愚蠢，早晨领着老阿姨出门去找千手白毛退货，吃了个早饭以后又把人提溜提溜牵回家，合着你出门就吃了个早饭？哦不，还买了点美容美发产品。

泉奈答应扉妹收留她在宇智波家，作为报答她要想办法医治泉奈的眼睛，反正眼睛近乎全瞎，一时半会儿也没法寻死献眼于兄长，还不如死马当活马医，自己都糟糕成这样了，再烂也没地方烂。

既然决议如此，那么就得准备完善，起码不能让一个白发冷白皮大摇大摆出没于黑发暖白皮的宇智波家。头发染黑，市面上号称能让 八十岁老妪重返年轻态一根白发都没有染发剂买啦买啦；脸上擦粉，象牙白奶油肌粉底，跟刷漆一样涂；大地色眼影、高光，总之都是黄皮亲妈。

经过一番折腾，扉妹俨然成了个宇智波家的小姑娘，至于她为什么没有宇智波招牌的卡姿兰写轮眼，咳咳，忽略忽略，大框架正确就行。

“你在族里把查克拉藏好了，然后牢牢跟着我别乱跑，我罩你。”奈奈盯着阿姨瞧了一会儿，“这些化妆品不是白送你的，作为回报你要把我的眼睛治好。”

“安啦，十年来我治过很多双写轮眼，我比你们家族医还有用。”扉妹伸出右手盖上泉奈的左眼，释放出微弱的查克拉试探，“还行，比我想象的好。”

“啊，那边的泉奈……什么样子啊？”瞎眼程度低意味着用眼少，从侧面反映出打架少，在战场上没啥用，简而言之，弱鸡。

“他在24岁的时候右眼已经全盲了。”

“啧，输了。”

“小朋友你很无聊诶，这都要比！真幼稚，14岁的小孩都没你幼稚。”

“你又不是我妈你管我那么多啊？”

阿姨哭笑不得，右手继续释放出一股略带清凉的查克拉，刺激着泉奈的左眼球。阳属性的查克拉刚进入眼眶时有种黏腻的感觉，像是浓厚的蜂蜜倒进眼眶里，感觉眼球犹如被塞进熬好的糖浆里，滚来滚去。奈奈特别怕那股查克拉突然凝固，这样自己的眼球不就跟糖葫芦一样被一层糖衣包着了吗，眼球糖葫芦，真恶心。

“会疼吗？”

“不疼，凉凉的。”

“待会儿盖上被子好好睡一觉，这几天别用左眼。治疗效果满意的话，我们再治疗你的右眼，如何？记得给阿姨好评点赞，如果有小费更好啦~”

“不要脸，真是个油腻的中年人。”

“37岁不是中年人，还是夏达而立装17吗？”

油腻的中年老三八阿姨和明明三十多还要水手服装萝莉的阿姨……两者都很讨人厌。

治疗完后泉奈戴上眼罩钻回被窝睡觉，临睡前他在榻榻米上画了个圈，叮嘱扉妹坐在这个圈里，出圈出事概不负责，也是很严格。扉妹也没有作死作妖的爱好，从书架上随便找了一堆书消磨时间。

这个世界的宇智波泉奈不喜欢巫蛊制毒，书架上多是话本小说和一些忍术卷轴，最出格也不过是本《少fu bai洁》，真是单纯可爱明艳活泼。这么春虫虫的孩子，咋就脑抽碰瓷呢？碰瓷有啥好处，宇智波斑得到永恒万花筒，两家继续打架，拜托啊弟弟，你们俩兄弟眼没瞎都攻克不下千手，你死了就剩你哥一对二也没啥胜算，你这人脑子咋想不开呢？两家联姻结个婚就能解决的问题非要闹出人命，真是作精一家人。

对啊，为什么他会有这种想法呢？

为什么？

……

“都怪黑绝？”扉妹喃喃低语。

这话是她哥哥的口头禅，一旦哥哥惹嫂子不高兴，忍者之神当即抄起个茶杯往地上一摔，啪叽一下跪碎片上，诚恳道歉求饶的同时把一切锅甩给黑绝，全是黑绝扰乱我心智，夫人你要信我呀！

扉妹还真不清楚黑绝是谁，这个名词被提及是嫂子嫁进来意外开轮回眼以后，夫妻二人某天突然说要去度个蜜月，将刚建成的村子丢给小姑子小舅子，出去了一个月之久。蜜月回来他俩就黑绝不离口，有锅都是黑绝的错。嫂子逛街一口气买了三个包两双鞋三条围巾，怪黑绝；哥哥豪赌输光筹码害得嫂子扛着芭蕉扇去赌场赎人，也是黑绝还他手气不好一直输。她当然也问过这位背锅侠是谁，哥哥没细说，就告诉她是个捣乱的幕后黑手，其余一概不知。

唉，如果自己是男孩子的话，哥哥没准会说的，倘若不是娇滴滴的小姑娘该多好。没准等这个世界的斑也开了轮回眼，就能知道黑绝是谁。

这倒霉的背锅侠~

 

泉奈睡到下午的茶点时间，饿了自己就醒来。扉妹坐在矮桌边看着书嗑着瓜子，见人醒了喊饿，赶紧从橱柜里搜出一包鱼皮花生米给奈奈递上去。

“你左眼好一点了吗？”

“容我睁眼看看。”泉奈睁开一只眼，认认真真扫视扉妹，“你左边脸颊有点浮粉。”

老阿姨揉揉小朋友的狗头，“看来我医术不错~阿姨还是有点用的是不是~”

“呵呵哒，我怎么知道你个人造人是不是故意骗取我的信任，然后趁机杀我夺眼，拿了眼球以后跑回白毛的实验室献宝。”

“你想的多了。”扉妹爬回桌边继续嗑瓜子看书，不跟小屁孩啰嗦。

屋里维持着尴尬的沉默，嗑瓜子声与吧唧嘴嚼鱼皮花生的响声互相交错，悦耳且诱人，宛如夏天雨后水塘边的青蛙叫，此起彼伏，和谐悦耳。

一包鱼皮花生吃完，泉奈用双手将衣服上的碎屑抖一抖，提着衣摆想将碎屑丢到屋外去。一拉开门，宇智波斑正好从走廊尽头过来。

“哥哥！”奈奈故意喊得很大声，示意屋里的扉妹赶紧躲起来。扉妹丢下瓜子四肢并用爬进壁橱里，留了条缝偷偷往外暗中观察。

斑爷看弟弟嘴角的零食碎屑，一记毛栗子敲头，“你这孩子，在屋里宅一天也不出来走走，干什么呢？”

“我、我就懒得动弹。”奈奈瞄了眼屋内，“是有任务吗？”

“没有，看你在房里猫了一天，想你是不是不舒服。”斑爷叹气，“偶尔也出来走动走动，小心吃成一头小肥猪。要不要跟我去镇上逛逛透气？”

“不、不用了，下次吧。你忙、你忙。”

“你自己慢慢玩，我去把一些账目对掉。”

啊，说到对账这事儿，泉奈眨了眨刚恢复一点的左眼，“那个，我帮你对账吧，正好闲着没事，难得主动帮忙你就别拒绝我啦。”

 

扉妹爬出壁橱，泉奈刚从哥哥那里搬回来一叠账本，拨动算盘对账。老阿姨赶紧上前把账本和算盘抢过来，这孩子没轻没重的，眼睛刚好一点就玩数学，数学是你这种小笨蛋玩得来的吗？

“坐一边嗑瓜子去，我帮你算。”

“这是我宇智波家的账本，你一个千手管什么管？”

“大家早晚一家人，管什么你的我的，以后你每个月的零花钱还得我过账呢。”阿姨把人推移到旁边，再将泉奈的眼罩斜过来遮住他的左眼，“乖乖坐好，吃你的零食，独眼龙。”

“阿姨你这样我会打你的哦，虽然我平时不打女人。”

“闭嘴。”

“这么凶，难怪嫁不出去！”

……

最怕突然的沉默，哪壶不开提哪壶，介意什么说什么。

扉妹用毛笔沾沾墨，连算盘都不用，下笔如有神，刷刷刷写得飞快。泉奈掀开眼罩瞧了一眼，数字还都对，果然数学能力看智商，爹妈给的基因好真是有优势。

“阿姨，你跟你家小叔子……”泉奈实在不想称呼另一个世界的自己为“泉奈”，别扭，“为什么分手啊？”

阿姨赏他一记三白眼，“你要不要把我俩怎么认识怎么恋爱的过程也问问？”

“好呀好呀！”

“好个屁，滚！”

待到一本账目对完，扉妹伸手问泉奈要他手里的米果打打牙祭，奈奈很慷慨地倒了一大把在她手上，不过他把自己最喜欢的芝士夹心海苔卷挑走了，喜欢的口味不给人。

“我跟他就是在你这个时候分手的。”扉妹吃人嘴短，悠悠道来，“他和你一样想自杀献眼给我嫂嫂，所以在战场上故意出招引我挥剑，看准时机撞在我的剑尖上。可惜我个子矮，用的细剑，剑身戳破他的胆囊，不致命。”

“挺好的呀，分什么手？”

“他的重伤导致原本趋向缓和的两族关系跌落冰点，嫂嫂本来有意联姻的，瞬间翻脸，比翻书还快。实际上两族矛盾根深蒂固，他只是一个导火索，然而换个角度，他这层窗户纸不捅破，矛盾也不会激化，大家表面和和气气你说是不是？”

“然后？”

扉妹无奈耸肩，“我就成众矢之的了，闲着没事儿你捅人家做什么？你一个妇道人家在家绣花写毛笔字会死吗？人家拿火喷你你赶紧跑啊，挥剑作甚？恪守妇道懂不懂，那么横，母老虎，扫把星，害人精，不光我们家的那些七老八十的老长辈，甚至外界舆论都这么说——宇智波和千手不能走向和平，都是因为我、捅、了、宇、智、波、泉、奈。”

最后一句话，每一个音节好比一个鼓点，重重敲在奈奈心头。

“可是……你哥哥嫂嫂还是在一起啊。”

“那是我兄嫂情比金坚，我哥死皮赖脸把嫂嫂追回来，两人排除万难结婚领证，这叫真爱你懂吗？”扉妹隔空比了个中指，“如果你真的爱一个人，你不会让她杀了你，不会让她承担世人指责，这太自私。你自己抹脖子就能搞定的事情，非要我捅刀，是不是傻，是不是有病病，你说是不是！”

“他……有没有说对不起，道歉了吗？”

“对不起有用吗？因为他的关系，我在忍界的形象成了怨妇、恶女的代名词，祸国殃民，避之不及，生怕我一个不高兴捅人胆囊，白刀子进绿刀子出。小叔子同学他担得起吗？”老阿姨质问道，10年之后她仍是激动的，依旧介意，对这种行为深恶痛绝。

“担不起，如果你说的都是真的，我担不起。”

不是每个家族都像宇智波般凭实力论位分，管你是男是女能打就行。战国时期女人不易，能上战场的女人她们要付出的努力比男人要多得多，类似于侧骑马匹，能够侧骑上街的女人需要有比男人更精湛的骑术，她们的精致背后是不断的刻苦训练。

小叔子这一撞算是把小姑子这辈子的名誉搭进去了，确实……后果严重。

“朋友，想死的话自己捅死自己，别碰千手扉间的瓷。”

扉妹一只手托着下巴，笑嘻嘻地瞧着他，泉奈看这个笑容觉得比哭还难看。

如果上次真的碰瓷成功的话，白毛的下场跟阿姨半斤八两，或许更惨？毕竟隔壁次元的小叔子没死，而泉奈他是真的打算死，一命呜呼彻底断气。

“我回答完了，现在问你个问题，为什么那么执着于让千手扉间杀了你？”

泉奈僵持了一会儿 ，想再给阿姨倒一些米果吃，阿姨不要。

“没有为什么，就是、就是……希望他记住我。”

很简单的理由，希望记住而已，仅此而已。


	5. 5.习惯了，然后炸了

5.习惯了，然后炸了

　　瓦间的死讯传来，柱间在吃饭，筷子上夹着一颗红烧狮子头，怦然落地，可惜可惜。扉间是女孩子，按规矩不能上桌吃饭，只能在厨房搬个小板凳，唯一的特权是不用自己洗碗，因此当时她已经吃完饭在卧室里看书，偷偷看，父亲不喜欢女孩子读什么书。三弟的死讯惊得她都没注意到蜡油滴在书页上，废了一页纸。

　　接着是板间，他幸运一些，有全尸，柱间将他的尸体背回来。死人刚开始还是温热的，软的，逐渐僵硬冰冷像干涸龟裂的板岩。扉妹那天在家里弹琴，弹着弹着外头一阵嘈杂，随后是一些妇女的哭喊声，弹琴的老师也速速退下，空留小女孩一个人在屋子里，揭下缠绕甲片的胶布，将琴摆回盒子里，藏到壁橱里。

　　他们终于死了，终于轮到最后一个孩子了。佛间老爷只剩这一子一女，即便再丢人现眼，女儿也是不得不利用。扉间跃跃欲试，她甚至说不清是更哀伤于弟弟的死亡还是激动于即将受到重视的好日子，不用弹琴写字绣花鸟，可以堂堂正正上桌吃饭。不需要捏着缝衣针绣花了，细剑是她的缝衣针，敌人的躯干是她的布匹，任意涂画。

　　可惜啊，想得美，上桌吃饭不可能。

　　南贺川抓奸那天，扉间依旧在家学琴，佛间老爷吩咐她先停一停，拿着剑穿上甲胄跟自己出去。扉妹知道是哥哥出事了，告密者当然不是她，没必要得罪哥哥，可以但没必要，告密可以让自己获得饭桌上的一席之地吗？

　　田岛老爷同样拽着在家看漫画吃零食吃到一半的泉奈来给自家闺女撑场子，一见着对面千手家的小姑娘便乐了，略微夸张地哈哈大笑，极尽嘲讽。

　　“千手佛间你怕不是失了智，好好让你家闺女在家弹琴，出来打什么架。刀枪无眼，小心连宝贝闺女都折进去，哈哈哈！”

　　扉间很少上战场，幼女时期脸皮也薄，田岛老爷这席话令她羞愧难当——出门走得太急，指甲上还缠着弹琴的甲片，脸上涂抹着香气宜人的桃花霜，哪儿像是风里来雨里去的忍者，浑身皆是破绽。她惊慌地想解下甲片，胶带沾上水特别牢靠，怎么扯都扯不下来，她想用牙咬，甚至一了百了挥剑拿手指头剁掉。

　　丢人，太丢人！

　　“宇智波田岛，你是不是该把你儿子的嘴擦一擦？”

　　尽管泉奈比扉妹还小三岁，脸皮可比小姑娘厚了不止三寸，他非常无所谓地伸出手指擦掉嘴唇上方的花生屑，还被田岛老爷一巴掌扇脑门上，骂他就知道吃，一头猪。

　　“一头猪就一头猪，反正咱们一家人，一家都是猪，姐姐是小猪佩奇，我是小猪乔治。”泉奈对着扉妹眨眨眼，“他们千手是大白菜，猪拱白菜。”

　　妙啊，这泉奈不该叫泉奈，改叫秀儿得了。

　　最后柱斑被家里那俩不靠谱的老爹逼得南贺川决裂，斑娘伤心欲绝还开了眼。斑娘少女时期已然霸气外露，瞪着那双血红色的眼睛，气定神闲地解开散乱的头发再扎成一个高马尾，带着嘲弄与不屑说道：

　　“柱间，我们不合适，宇智波家的女人在外上战场，在家上厅堂，你们千手配不上。”

　　言语如利刃，深深扎在扉妹心上，她猜不到对面那位姐姐此时此刻是愤怒还是失望占据上风，但她知道自己连愤怒与失望的资格都没有，千手家的女人地位比较低，或者说忍界的女人地位普遍都这样……突然，羡慕起了宇智波。

　　回家后，柱间被老爸打了一顿，面壁思过不许吃饭。扉妹回屋继续学弹琴，今天要把一首曲子学完，下次得学新曲子。琴课结束以后，她趁着短暂的休息时间悄咪咪溜到哥哥的屋子，扒着门探个头，瞧见哥哥站得笔直，还真是根柱子。

　　她伸手，递上两颗糖果，小声道：“别告诉爸爸。”

　　柱间的眼泪真是如南贺川的流水般滔滔不绝，感动得无以复加，这是啥神仙妹妹。他当即把两颗糖塞嘴里，吧唧吧唧吃完，死无对证。

　　“不是我告状的，真的不是我。”扉妹委屈。

　　“我晓得，小妹你那么好，你跟外头那种嘴碎的八婆不一样。”

　　其实扉间的话只说了一半，她的确没告密，然而她和宇智波家的泉奈弟弟曾经蹲守在灌木丛里监视自家哥哥姐姐两小无猜谈恋爱。那段时间书法老师崴了脚不能上门，按理她应该登门去上课，结果逃课没去，想跟着哥哥一起玩，结果么……有种哥哥被抢走的白学现场既视感，不过他勾搭的小姐姐真的超级漂亮可爱，是扉妹喜欢的款，如果真的被哥哥娶回家她便能天天看美人，想想也是爽歪歪。

　　爽歪歪个屁，未来小姑子的思想很危险。

　　

　　族地被袭击的消息传来，柱间正一手握着刀一手拽着某个可怜的路人忍者，突如其来的战报惊得他手一抖，直接割下一颗头，头颅咕噜噜落地犹如一颗滚圆滚圆的红烧狮子头。那鲜血喷的，嗖嗖嗖像个小喷泉，淋得他从头到脚。

　　打架不踹蛋，火拼不动老巢，这算是忍界默认的行规，只不过没写成白纸黑字总是少点威慑力，比如今天这场仗，也许是对方破釜沉舟太想赢，既然战场上杀不了你，就把你家老巢烧了，老弱妇孺妻子孩子全杀光，灭哈哈哈！

　　族里最精英的战力都跟着柱间在外厮杀，扉妹负责管理后方。

　　柱间带着人往回赶，离家越近尸体越多，有族人也有外人，大多数都是干尸。没错，如此温暖潮湿的季节，火之国居然还有干尸，真是大千世界无奇不有。柱间恐惧，他知道妹妹喜欢研究稀奇古怪的忍术，通晓古时的阵法，干尸不足为惧，他最担心的是回去看到妹妹的尸体，跟两个弟弟一样逐渐冷却缓慢僵硬。

　　扉妹的身后是千手族地，眼前是成堆的尸骸，枯槁干瘪，皮肤肌肉犹如风干的牦牛肉，紧紧黏连在骨骼上。尸体的面颊凹陷，瞪大眼张大嘴，可以清晰看到他们口中的牙齿，还有一块黑乎乎的肉片，是舌头。

　　扉间环顾四周，跟自己出来应战的族人几乎死绝，还有一些躺在地上汩汩流血。族地大门紧闭，妇女老幼奉命躲在家里。鲜血像一条小溪，滋溜滋溜朝门里流淌，扉妹晃晃悠悠走过去，用细剑在地上划出一条浅长的沟壑，血涌进去，将土壤染出腥甜的芳香。

　　别说是一个敌人，就连敌人的一滴血都不能进千手家的门。

　　哥哥看见妹妹站在尸体堆成的小丘前，一道很深的刀伤从左肩胛骨斜着划到右侧腹，肌肉外翻，血管明晰，甚至还能看到血液流淌。扉妹喜欢的白裙子被染成暗红色，裙摆袖口的刺绣暗纹发黑，她的脸上也都是血，头发黏连成一坨。

　　停杯投箸不能食，拔剑四顾心茫然。

　　瞧见哥哥回来，扉妹用袖子擦擦剑身，结果红衣袖越擦越红，干脆放弃。她不知道该说什么，累个半死没力气说话，喉咙很干，快要咳出血。她瞥了眼地上的干尸，指了指远处还剩一口气的族人，示意老哥赶紧来救人，自己不用了，不是客气，真的不需要。

　　“哥，你真慢，哈哈。”

　　憋了半天憋出这么一句，妹妹觉得气氛瞬间尴尬。

　　xu命之术，在一定范围内将他人的阳寿与精力榨干为自己所用，传说是女妖为了永葆美貌而研发出来的禁术，今日扉间借来一用。那些倒霉的青壮年男子平白无故献上自己的青春，战国时期平均年龄三十五岁，保守估计一个人可以xu五年，几十个人好歹有上百年，只要千手小姐能活那么久，她便永远是施术时的那张脸。你说这个术晚几年用多好，偏偏那时扉妹还小，十几岁的小姑娘，身体还没长好，看似青春实则羸弱。

　　红衣xu命，榨人阳寿，善哉善哉。

　　凡人皆有一死，几乎人人都怕死。世上没有不透风的墙，谣言始于智障。群众的眼睛不雪亮，群众的眼睛很盲目。目击者没死光，那便总有嘴碎的胡说八道。

　　千手扉间是榨人寿命的魔女，你瞧瞧千手家的裤腰带系那么高，到胸口了都，肯定不是啥好货色。为啥千手家活那么长，老那么慢？续的。

　　可怜扉妹都被绷带裹成粽子，躺在病床上一咳嗽就牵扯得胸口疼，面对如此尴尬的谣言仍旧不得不双腿打颤爬起来，当着族里男女老幼来个土下座，谢罪道歉。

　　对不起，我不该用禁术杀人，我搞得千手一族被谣言所困扰，害得大家清白名节不保……对不起，我TM生下来没带把，于是做什么都是错的，我这只老母鸡不该瞎打鸣，我有罪，谁让我木有小鸡鸡呢，你说是不是？我这就向全体族人谢罪！

　　柱间身为族长，坐在最前排，正对小妹的天灵盖。小妹习惯了，不介意搬个小板凳在厨房吃饭，不介意背锅下跪谢罪。大哥不习惯，他难以想象为什么自己麻痹大意导致敌人打到家门口不用跪下谢罪，反而得被族人簇拥着好似受了多大委屈。

　　

　　十多年后，扉小姑误伤泉小舅，直接导致两族趋于缓和的关系降到冰点。白毛妹妹仍是少女时期那张脸，说话做事却已然老练，事后还跟老哥嗑瓜子，奶油味新炒的香瓜子，好吃。

　　妹妹没用嘴磕，直接手剥瓜子，“哥，你说这万一泉奈真的死了，我……要不要偿命啊？”

　　“不需要吧，你又不是故意的。”柱间将剥好的一小盘瓜子递上去，“斑斑不是不明事理的人，她心眼可大了，不急不急哈~”

　　扉妹叹口气，往嘴里塞了一把瓜子嚼啊嚼，“话虽如此，外人指不定怎么说我，还有族里那些多嘴多舌的……唉~”

　　“哥帮你揍他们，往死里揍，揍死活该。”柱间一拳头砸下去，然后将瓜子肉从壳里挑出来，集成一盘又给妹妹递过去。

　　“省点力气吧，人是杀不完的，随便他们怎么说，习惯了。”

　　习惯了，习惯了，惯着惯着砰通一声，人都跟木叶研究所一起炸没。

　　

　　柱间望着被炸得只剩一半的研究所，另一半仅存着钢筋残骸。他满眼全是妹妹少时站在族地前拿衣袖擦剑的样子，再一晃又是十年前她小心翼翼问自己要不要偿命时的担忧，而最终定格在眼前空荡荡一片焦土。

　　他的小妹，没了。


	6. 左手帅老公，右手俏小姑，斑娘实锤人赢

左手帅老公，右手俏小姑，斑娘实锤人赢

　　小舅子被找到了。

　　木叶全体精英出动，多少人力物力财力投入，还怕找不到小小的宇智波泉奈？接到暗部来报，斑娘不为所动十分淡定，大笔一挥打入大牢，按判村罪先关着，村法缓缓家法不缓，宇智波家祖传十大酷刑用上，把死小子腿打断，看你还敢跑！

　　幸亏村长姐夫宅心仁厚，宇智波家行刑队刚到监狱门口，柱间便将其拦下来打发走——一家人的事儿，上什么刑啊，大家大老远来不容易，给弟兄们点茶钱，去吃顿好的，火影楼报销啊~

　　呦呦呦，老公非要唱反调是吧，不给老婆面子对吧，老娘教训弟弟也要你个死男人插手吼？斑娘气得一手揪着老公耳朵，一手扛着芭蕉扇亲临大牢，非把逃婚的死小子断手断脚。

　　小舅在牢里饿了好几顿，精神状况不好，倘若不是依靠强大的查克拉支撑，怕是早就晕过去躺尸。为了防止他越狱，四肢皆被符咒锁死，特制的铐锁将他死死束缚在牢房里，与废人无异。说来可笑，这套折磨犯人的招还是小舅在暗部做领导时自己琢磨出来的，只可惜建村多年没有不要脸不要命的死刑犯，以至于他成了第一个体验的倒霉蛋。

　　斑娘的高跟鞋声特有节奏感，同时还伴随着火影大人哀嚎着耳朵快被揪掉的求饶声。

　　“老弟，大牢里可舒服？”夫人不怒而威气场强大，“自己设计自己用，妙啊~”

　　柱间好言相劝：“夫人冷静，泄愤并不能改变什么，把泉奈打残了你自己也心疼……疼疼疼，耳朵要掉了，夫人手下留情、疼疼疼。”

　　“我偏要罚！”

　　小舅不剩多少力气，却还尽力翻了个白眼，“罚了也没用，还不如杀掉我一了百了。”

　　瞧瞧说的什么话！死到临头还嘴硬！

　　她这个做长姐的跟亲妈般尽心尽力，生怕弟弟不学好，偏偏幼弟生性顽劣是个不服管的刺头，你要往东他偏偏往西。本想着他都34岁的人，心智总成熟点了吧，像个大人模样吼，不光发际线往上跑，为人处世情商也涨涨。万万没想到，逃婚叛村惹乱子，比十几岁的中二少年还会惹事，幼稚无聊无理取闹！

　　斑娘咬着牙质问：“你知道你犯了多大的错吗？”

　　小舅觉得这简直可笑透顶，无奈口渴嗓子哑，吼起来也没气势：“我不想结婚有什么错！从天而降给我塞个漩涡族公主,逼我联姻！你可倒好，打算带着老公隐退夫妻双双潇洒，我TM还得接任什么狗屁火影！没问我想不想，你把什么都给我安排好了，我是你弟弟，不是玩具！”

　　“我是为了你好！”

　　“放屁，你是为了你自己！从头到尾你眼里只有自己，感动自己道德绑架我，渣滓！”

　　啪啪啪啪啪——

　　一阵连环巴掌扇下来，小舅子恍然觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡作响快炸裂开来。姐姐还是比较有分寸的，打算留他一条小命，不然一巴掌就能将他打个脑浆崩裂脑袋开花。

　　斑娘推推老公指着牢房门口，“柱间你先出去，家丑不可外扬，我教训弟弟不需要你看着。”

　　“打几下消消气就得了，把自己身子气坏多不值得。”

　　“再不滚我连你一起打！”

　　当世忍者第一人的千手柱间被老婆一高跟鞋踹屁股上，一脚踹出牢房门，拒之门外。

　　“你姐夫不在，有些话我就挑明说。”斑娘冷笑，“你让小镜欺师灭祖为你偷早期的飞雷神卷轴，是为了躲过我的监视逃婚。随后你还篡改卷轴上，但凡小镜透露消息，有人再度查阅卷轴想追踪你，即刻引爆你留下的陷阱，毁尸灭迹。我说的可有差错？”

　　小舅挑眉表示称赞，“不愧是姐姐。”

　　“这么说你认？”

　　“不然呢？”

　　斑娘抓过弟弟的衣襟，反手一巴掌抡上去。这回下了点狠手，小舅半张脸瞬间肿起来，鲜红的五个手指印子。

　　“你得感谢我把柱间支开，不然被他知道你炸死他的小妹，信不信他当场宰了你？”姐姐捏捏弟弟没肿起的半张脸，低声道，“杀人偿命，你说我该不该保你这个渣？”

　　“她……死了？”小舅皱眉头，没有吃惊也没有难过，略显困惑。

　　“没找到尸体，按失踪处理。”姐姐长叹口气，“你最好盼她没死。你毁了她的荣誉，损了她的名声，倘若连命都给人搞没了，一条贱命是不足以赔的。”

　　小舅子觉得这话挺好笑，反问：“姐姐，引爆实验室这锅我背，但是前两个指控光推给我可不公平，咱俩得平摊。遥想当年，我是为了谁做这么绝啊？”

　　斑娘抚上弟弟的脸颊，指尖梳理对方散乱的刘海，仿佛一个慈祥的母亲。她扬起一个微笑，人比花娇，美艳不可方物，随之举起右手，重重挥下，啪地一下终于将可怜的小舅扇晕过去。

　　这下左右两边脸对称了，完美~

　　有些伤疤不需要弟弟来揭，姐姐都记得，清清楚楚一刻不忘。

　　

　　十年前的事情，小舅正是风华正茂，稚嫩未褪的24岁，而斑娘卡在30岁的大关卡上，风姿绰约的轻熟女，犹如饱满多汁的水蜜桃，蜜桃成熟时的性感诱人。

　　战国时期普遍早婚早育早死翘翘，三十岁的宇智波家女族长在忍界独树一帜，树大招风难免有人说些闲话，比如母老虎嫁不出什么的。闲话说多了，斑娘自己也有点在意，她毕竟是个直女嘛，对象不是没有，骨子里蛮渴望夫妻双双把家还，早点把家族事务交给弟弟就没啥好操心安稳退休。至于自己的写轮眼，理所当然留给弟弟嘛，将来隐退以后就不干这行了，写轮眼要来也没卵用。

　　她和柱间南贺川初始，有着建村创造忍者新时代的共同理想，既是情侣又是志同道合的革ming伙伴。他俩早已开始暗中布局缓和两族关系，族内主和结盟的声音逐渐占据上风，倘若能和平联姻自然再好不过。

　　宇智波斑嫁给千手柱间，两族和平共处建立属于忍者的村庄，大家一起走进新时代，这不是所有人梦寐以求的事情吗？

　　万万没想到，人算不如天算，所有人都以为两家快成亲家，战场上相遇都划水摸鱼扯皮闲聊八卦何时能吃双方族长喜酒的节骨眼上，出事了——千手扉间一剑捅了宇智波泉奈，白刀子进绿刀子出，捅破胆囊。

　　斑娘是最懵逼的那个，千手扉间她是见过的，人家小姑娘本来就不是战争型的忍者，主要负责后方支援，力道能捅伤自己那个被须佐追着打都活蹦乱跳的亲弟弟？开玩笑吧！

　　弟弟被从战场上架着回来，细剑造成的伤口创面不大，但还是将人贯穿戳了个洞，血流一大片，半侧衣服黏黏糊糊的。泉奈见着姐姐简直回光返照，推开扶着他的族人，捂着伤口连走带跑冲到族长跟前，吓得斑娘赶紧抱住他。

　　族长怒吼道：“族医在哪里！睁眼的瞎子吗！没看见副族长受伤吗！”

　　泉奈缩在姐姐怀里，失血过多使他冷得打颤，视力本来接近全盲也就不在乎眼前景象晕不晕。他沾满了鲜血的死死抓住斑娘纤细的手腕，血手印像一枚印章烙在对方身上。

　　“不要下嫁，我求你别嫁。”

　　“哈？”姐姐一愣，死到临头这娃是傻了吧？“你说什么呢？”

　　“你是我举世无双的姐姐，你是宇智波的女儿，不应该也不能够成为千手的附庸。婚姻关系应当是平等的，你的丈夫对你必须是尊重的，如果他不能为你与迂腐陈规抗争，那么我即便是不要这条命，也会阻止你和千手柱间在一起。求求你不要下嫁，我求你。”

　　泉奈弟弟很倔的，从小到大都没服过软，田岛老爷在世时就骂他是茅坑里的臭石头，硬茬。他从来不用“求”这个字，这个字眼太严重，太卑微，绝不属于骄傲的宇智波泉奈。此时此刻，命悬一线的弟弟缩在姐姐怀里，拼上这条命求姐姐不要下嫁。

　　千手家传统，甚至迂腐，女人不能上桌吃饭那种，唯实力论的宇智波在对比之下特别开明先进，继承权都男女平等。斑娘的确考虑过，自己“嫁”给柱间的话，难免会让人觉得是把宇智波当嫁妆依附在千手之下，时代大观念也默认如此。泉奈之前也曾有意提点姐姐，然而恋爱中的女人智商有点不在线，对爱情的憧憬过于美好，没太当真。

　　不在意的后果是亲弟弟不惜以死明志，用血和命来换取姐姐的注意。斑娘一直认为弟弟不是这么刚烈的性子，玩不出鱼死网破的事情，可他偏偏就干了呀！弟弟早已不是整天只会玩耍捣乱的小孩，他对姐姐的情感、对家族的责任感丝毫不比姐姐对他的投入来得少。

　　剑伤不致命，伤口感染很可怕。泉奈高烧不退，脑子都快烧糊了，凶多吉少眼看即将一命呜呼，斑娘一咬牙，单枪匹马前往千手族地把男朋友拽来给弟弟治病，这才没酿成大祸。唯一的弊端，她把男朋友利用完就提分手，理由是你妹妹都把我弟弟捅成这样，以后成亲家还怎么处啊，分手！男朋友秒变前男友。

　　分手了么，两家决裂，关系降到冰点，被碰瓷的扉间妹妹成了众矢之的，谁看她都讨厌。你瞧瞧这小丫头片子，没事儿捅宇智波家小帅哥作甚，咋不捅死自己呢？见她就来气，早点死死掉吧。你说你没动手，是对方碰瓷，谁信啊？鬼都不信。

　　柱间可是那种越挫越勇，屡战屡败屡败屡战的神人啊，好不容易到手的媳妇怎么能说没就没，媳妇天下最美，没有之一！于是乎，柱间发挥仙人体皮糙肉厚的优势，死皮赖脸求复合。所以说凡事看颜值，柱帝这种英俊小生求复合是此情不渝，换个丑男那就是骚扰犯罪，颜值差一截，性质全变样。既然你死气掰歪诚心诚意求复合，我们宇智波也不是不可以复合，看在你这么可怜真切的份上，答应几个“小小的”条件先：

　　1.宇智波族与千手享受同等待遇，忍者村以两族联盟为基础建立，欣欣向荣和谐发展。

　　2.宇智波斑与千手柱间是平等的婚姻关系，斑娘不会改姓。两族的族务互不干涉，宇智波族长没兴趣帮千手家对账本。

　　3.村子建立之后夫妻二人地位平等，分权制衡，严防一家独大。

　　……

　　余下鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，例如惹老婆生气是跪搓衣板、麻将牌还是榴莲的问题一概忽略，主要是前面三点。

　　柱间这么开明的人，怎么会不同意呢？大笔一挥，手印一盖，婚前，啊呸，结盟协议生效，夫人咱啥时候去领红本本办喜酒？

　　慢着，事情还没完，你千手柱间同意了，千手家长老们还没同意呢！长老真玩意儿压根是恶心人的代名词，你瞧瞧转寝小春、志村团藏和水户门炎，三个老王八哪个不膈应人？千手家有几个长老比佛间老爷年长，看着柱哥扉妹穿开裆裤长大，啰里啰嗦特别烦，最擅长倚老卖老装心肌梗塞，一哭二闹三上吊硬是阻挠柱斑联姻，大哭这女人当家母鸡打鸣是要变天的呀！

　　柱间偶尔气急了心想：真该让我媳妇一把火喷死你们几个老不死。

 

　　结盟前最后一次双边会谈，斑娘只身一人前往千手族地，给千手族人亮亮相，供没见过世面的路人瞻仰未来族长夫人的美貌。柱间去宇智波家很频繁了，求复合那阵子几乎天天叨扰，宇智波家的三岁小孩见了他都喊未来姑爷。

　　嫂嫂和小姑子在泉奈小舅碰瓷事件后头一回正式见面，以前她们也不熟，扉妹负责后方控场，跟斑娘碰不到一块儿去，压根没说过话，互相知道对方有这么人。嫂嫂内心挺不好意思的，作精弟弟的锅都让小姑子背，事关家族利益还不能挑明真相，不然双方尴尬，于是小姑子你辛苦一下！

　　“宇智波族长万福金安。”

　　扉妹盈盈一拜，香甜嗲糯，柔婉娇憨，真不愧是大户人家的闺秀。无视她实际年龄快要30的事实，嫂嫂觉得我这个小姑子娇娇小小好可爱哦，想捏脸呢~

　　“族长大人？”扉妹晃晃族服的水袖。

　　“呀，是小姑子。”一直想要个妹妹却只有傻缺弟弟的斑娘有点激动，“以后便是一家人，喜欢吃的喜欢玩的尽管跟我说，我让人给你置办。”

　　哎哟喂，一瞬间忘了小姑子27，尽管看着像十几岁的小姑娘，实际上比泉奈都大。

　　扉妹捂嘴笑，眼睛弧成两道小月牙，“谢嫂嫂。”

　　有一种嫁老公附赠可爱小姑子的既视感，感觉赚了。

　　这是一场鸿门宴，一场对行将就木的千手族长老的鸿门宴，只可惜长老们比较蠢，没意识到自己已成鱼肉，任凭油炸红烧水煮。

　　斑娘数了数屋里的椅子，再瞧瞧房里的人头数，咦，怎么少两张凳子？她瞥了眼自己老公，柱间马上识时务地献上自己的主座，请夫人入座，扉妹悄咪咪溜到门口，将门从屋内反锁，自己用身子牢牢抵住大门，堪比苏醒打李炜事件中关门的张杰，坐拥MVP。

　　“我人既然来了，便开门见山说。”斑娘捋捋头发，“婚我肯定要结，条件我也不可能让步，在座各位哪个不同意，明年清明麻烦家里人给你们烧点好吃的。我跟我家的长老也是这么说的，不同意的须佐打死，现在他们都同意了。”

　　靠，不愧是宇智波家主，多么简单明了！老娘就是不跟你们这群老王八浪费时间，老娘要按照自己的套路玩，你们遵守那就一起玩，不遵守就去死。

　　“这是千手族地，你一个妇道人家……”

　　啪叽——

　　斑娘的须佐一巴掌拍在桌子上，瞬间成片，碎碎平安。柱帝全程宠溺笑，专注为老婆打call，老婆你好潇洒，你好棒棒~

　　“还有谁？”

　　鸦雀无声……

　　抵着门的扉妹补充道：“扉间近日研究招魂赶尸大法颇有心得，即便嫂嫂在这里失手误杀几个人，小女子也有办法令各位衣冠楚楚风度翩翩参加两位族长大婚典礼，而后‘正常死亡’。”

　　千手扉间，没曾想你平日柔柔弱弱，关键时刻反水最快的就是你！

　　忍界之神、战场玫瑰还有忍界最强黑科技联手，谁见了都要跪的。

　　然后？结婚了呀，建村了呀，十年过去，感情日笃，两口子和和美美。你打怪我回血，你C位我给你拿扇风，阴阳遁结合斑娘还阴差阳错开了轮回眼，战斗力蹭蹭蹭往上窜，打尾兽都跟游戏厅打地鼠似的，一锤子一个不带歇，神仙眷侣岂容你们这群丑B反对？

　　除了小舅子与小姑子缘浅分手，不相往来外，一切都非常完美


	7. 真羡慕啊

     真羡慕啊

      泉奈的眼睛明显好转，同时壁橱里的奶油味、椒盐味、酱油味的香瓜子、西瓜子和南瓜子基本断粮，这啃瓜子的速度让奈奈不禁怀疑扉妹究竟是异次元的千手扉间呢，还是某只爱吃瓜子的松鼠精上门报恩？

　　最最关键的是，为啥她吃那么多高热量的瓜子还不胖！她明明一直宅在家没用什么大型忍术，没有热量消耗啊，为什么不胖？

　　“查克拉控制新陈代谢内分泌，专业技能你不懂。”

　　扉妹啪叽啪叽吐瓜子壳，愣是吐出一幅团扇图，你看这团扇它又大又圆，你看这团扇它又长又宽，哎哟喂，怎么情不自禁唱起来吴亦凡的rap？总之技艺之纯熟令人瞠目结舌。

　　“老阿姨，跟你商量件事儿。”泉奈摸出个手持的簸箕扫帚把矮桌上的瓜子壳扫掉，“这些天我借口身体不舒服赖在家摸鱼，但是咱好歹也是一大老爷们……”

　　“你个短腿小柯基也好意思叫自己大老爷们？”阿姨不屑，“小老爷们差不多。”

　　奈奈实在拿中年老阿姨没办法，你说一句她能念叨你十句，“得得得，我一小老爷们不能在家吃闲饭，要出去做任务。我不能把你留在家，但是我也出道十几年了，带个助手显得很没牌面……”

　　“所以？”

　　“我把你丢给隔壁的千手扉间看管两天，待我回家我来接你？”

　　……

　　气氛瞬间尴尬，阿姨两瓣嘴唇含着一枚西瓜子，木愣愣地望着奈奈。

　　“阿姨、阿姨？”

　　扉妹瞬间徐熙娣附身，悲怆凄凉道：“一想到无论做男人还是做女人，都体会不到男人的好，我就有点伤心。命中注定就是如此，阿姨蓝瘦香菇哦！唉，不知道跟隔壁那位弟弟商量一下，能不能把鸡儿借给阿姨用用，让我爽爽先。”

　　“算了吧，我带你一起去出任务，记得用医疗术给我回血。”

　　“耶！”

　　奈奈意识到自己被老女人涮了，NND。

　　名义上大病初愈的泉奈接不到什么大任务，送个密信出趟远门找找手感，这事儿感情好啊，阿姨表示我一个飞雷神当天来回不带喘，有需要吗？瞬一个来回500块，满10次可以办会员卡打九折。泉奈说你先把我的瓜子钱还我，否则别想从我口袋里捞钱。协商不成功，两个人只好采取最原始的办法，靠两条腿步行完成任务。

　　扉妹一个极客宅女，平时去单位门口取外卖都用飞雷神，响指这么一打，外卖一拿，再打一下瞬移回办公室，徒弟们夸她打响指打出了灭霸的潇洒。飞雷神用多人就懒，好比你天天开车出门忽然不让你开车用脚走，会不会觉得道阻且长？

　　“我们休息一下好不好，腿酸。”

　　“阿姨你是飞雷神诶！千手最快的飞雷神！”泉奈拽着人走，“快点完成任务，剩下的时间我们能吃点好的再回去。”

　　“想吃个打边炉。”

　　奈奈好似跟爸妈一起出来旅游，全程做攻略当导游，还要被爸妈抱怨行程吃住差的背锅娃娃，“吃啥清水打边炉，做完任务我带你吃自助麻辣火锅！”

　　“耶！”

　　怎么感觉又被老女人涮了？

　　

　　泉奈专心致志地涮着腰片，热汤里滚上十秒钟，熟透夹出，沾沙茶酱、芝麻酱、花生酱、海鲜酱混合之后撒上砂糖、葱花、香菜和麻油的秘制酱料，泛着热气的大刀腰片啊呜一口送进嘴里，整个人幸福得冒泡泡，嚼吧嚼吧不时呼出热腾腾的气，哎呦喂，赛神仙啊赛神仙。

　　扉妹举着筷子在半空中划了一个圈，只见锅子里的红油热汤轻轻翻滚，将沉在汤底的鸭血和龙利鱼肉搅动上来，汤汁非常听话地形成一条泛着油香的游龙，倏地离锅而出，在扉妹的面前腾空飞舞起来。

　　泉奈眼睁睁瞧着该死的红油龙卷走锅里的刚煮好的牛百叶，随即飞到老阿姨面前，抖一抖身子，抖落无数荤菜在对方碗碟里，而后游回热锅，继续扑腾扑腾冒气。他用漏勺一撩，捞出两片娃娃菜，再捞，两颗撒尿牛肉丸。

　　“我想吃牛百叶和猪肚！”

　　扉妹嘴里正是沾满红油的牛百叶，咪一口酸梅汤解辣，用筷子戳戳取餐台，“自助火锅，你再去拿嘛！顺便再给我来点老豆腐和鸭血。”

　　不行，面对顶级水系大法师，奈奈不采取点行动的话，今天只有给老阿姨端菜顺便吃她剩下的边角料的份儿。然而，火锅归根结底是水，靠蛮力强取豪夺只会被对方主场虐杀，要智取，开动小脑筋，运用智慧智取。

　　奈奈一口气从取餐台端了二十多盘，全部堆叠在桌上，犹如一道城墙。成败在此一举！

　　扉妹悠哉地往锅里下鱼片，抿着酸梅汤估摸着啥时候能捞菜，心里美滋滋，反正待会儿不是她付钱，吃白食真爽！

　　“阿姨，我能问你一件事儿吗？”奈奈举起筷子问，“您老人家跟对面世界的宇智波泉奈是怎么搞在一起又分手的？”

　　扉妹顿了顿，避重就轻道：“年轻时候的琐事早忘光了。”

　　不能忘啊，忘了就必须回忆过去痛苦的相思忘不掉啊，你回忆往昔的时候咱好偷偷涮肉吃啊！泉奈趁热打铁趁胜追击，“怎么认识的，是青梅竹马吗？”

　　“什么年代了还玩青梅竹马，俗，俗不可耐。”扉妹咬咬筷子，“很早就认识了，兄嫂搞早恋我俩负责放风打掩护，但我对小三岁，矮一个头的整天吃零食的肉蛋脸没兴趣。”

　　“你由于滥用禁术导致生长迟缓，没别的好男人挑，才勉为其难选他的？”奈奈赶紧撩起羊肉卷，蘸酱料吧唧吧唧吃。

　　“哈哈，小嘴这么会说话就多说点。”老阿姨放下碗筷，单手托腮陷入回忆，“我哪有挑人的份儿，男人见了我跑都来不及。年轻小姑娘固然好，可是不会老的女人令人恐惧，世人以为我靠什么采阳补阴的秘术维持青春，十几年来没一个媒人敢进我家门……不对，想嫁我哥的姑娘颇多，我注定嫁不出去啦~”

　　“那个世界的泉奈勇敢地追求你，打动你的芳心吗？”

　　扉妹噗嗤笑出声，带着些许自嘲回答：“想多啦~是因为他夸我聪明，说我可爱，前前后后加起来十几次，我都记得。除了我哥哥以外第一次有男孩子这么夸我，真的特别高兴特别感动。小时候不懂事，随随便便被夸两句就喜欢上人家，有一段时间他空窗期没女朋友嘛，开玩笑问我要不要处对象，闲着也是闲着，谈谈恋爱消磨时间，我可高兴啦，直说好……沙雕舔狗欢乐多。”

　　空气瞬间僵硬，火锅的红油香气都泛着酸楚。

　　“啊，听上去……他就是闹着玩。”

　　“宾果，答对啦~”扉妹鼓鼓掌，“真的喜欢我是不会利用我的，即便他对我有那么一丁点好感度，然他爱自己爱家族远超过一切。谈恋爱归根到底就是图个方便，找个免费的医疗忍者。”

　　“你们睡过吗？”

　　“哇塞，哪个男人这么猛，不怕被采阳补阴啊？”阿姨顶着少女外表笑得花枝招展，“没事儿，有玩具有右手，生活多姿多彩，哈哈。”

　　泉奈默默地下蔬菜，刚才他趁扉妹胡扯的间隙吃了好多荤菜，现在来点蔬菜，荤素搭配身体好，营养均衡。他觉得自己问的问题特别糟心，哪壶不开提哪壶，人家老阿姨是真的惨，惨得能去忍界好声音登台表演，靠卖惨勇夺冠军骗眼泪那种。

　　“我说完啦，你咧?”

　　“没有，我是个没有故事的男同学，吃菜吃菜。”

　　“这不公平，你好歹给告诉我怎么认识的，怎么在一起的，睡过没有？”

　　奈奈闷头吃饭，食不言寝不语，好吃你就多吃点，哎呀这个虾滑真好吃。

　　啪啪啪——

　　扉妹用手拼命拍桌子，焦急地提醒道：“宝贝儿，别吃了，宝贝儿。你家白毛朝这边走呢，待会儿就路过店门口，嘴边的油擦一擦，瞧瞧你吃得跟小香猪似的。擦擦嘴，收收腹。”

　　泉奈端了五碗甜品，正在嗦红糖冰粉，呛得咳了两下，“慢、慢点，我吃完这碗。”

　　“男人重要还是吃重要。”

　　“吃……”他端起陈皮红豆沙打算再喝一口，就一口。

　　怒其不争啊！老阿姨拽着小老弟，扯过桌布给他擦擦小嘴，拎到店门口，小细腿一踹，直接把人踢出店门口，然后自己拍拍灰尘回屋继续吃火锅——这下没人跟自己抢食，妙啊！

　　奈奈愣在大街上，心想老女人坏得很，自己八成又被涮了，街上哪儿有什么白毛，白马都没有，天上飞的鸟是黑色的。阿姨那个感知系雷达没准搜索到十公里以外去了，十公里得走多久啊？自己赶紧把冰镇绿豆汤喝完，不然回温可不好喝。

　　说白毛白毛到，奈奈一个转身步子没跨，远远瞧见千手扉间从药材铺走出来。恩，千手扉间，男的，比泉小辫子高，睡过的那种。泉奈有种他乡遇故知，一睡如故相睡恨晚的知己感，特别想冲上去扇对方两巴掌，为自己的瓜子零食报仇——老子尊老爱幼不能打女人还揍不动你丫？

　　

　　扉妹吃饱了，放下筷子瘫在椅子上剔牙。泉奈还没回来，桌上的甜品早就被阿姨私吞，也不知道他何时能回来瞧见这满桌狼藉……等等，他该不会把阿姨丢在火锅店不付钱就跑了吧？死小东西坏得很，扉妹中年油腻却不是个吃霸王餐的坏蛋啊，她又没有带钱，难不成打个响指飞雷神赶紧跑？堂堂木叶研究所所长，沦落到吃完饭飞雷神赊账，没有牌面。

　　“阿姨我回来啦~”奈奈蹦蹦跳跳跑进屋，“册那，老子的绿豆汤、红豆沙和银耳莲子羹呢？！你吃我东西！”

　　“再去拿嘛，我反正吃饱了，慢慢吃，我等你。”

　　泉奈吃了个九分饱，剩下一分全靠甜品。

　　扉妹寻思着自己要不要再拿一盘西瓜润润嗓子，光看着人吃饭有点懊糟，“你和白毛弟弟聊什么了，瞧你这吃得乐呵呵，小猪吃糠。”

　　“没特别，约了过几天去吃沙茶火锅，就在隔壁街，也是自助。”泉奈笑眯眯回答，“要不要一起来，我俩轮着请，下次他请客，不吃白不吃。”

　　哎哟喂，你俩约饭还挺频繁的，吃完饭后开房钱是不是也一人一次轮流付啊？扉妹不抽烟，伤身，但她此时此刻很想给自己点支烟，排遣一下郁闷。

　　奈奈吃得差不多，擦擦嘴剔剔牙，打个长长的饱嗝，话到嘴边一时又想不起来要说啥，“嗝~阿姨我寻思着还是该带你跟隔壁白毛见见面，躲得过初一躲不过十五。一直把你藏着总有一天纸包不住火，是吧是吧。”

　　扉妹没正面回应，轻轻地点点头。

　　“我碰瓷的事儿你别去说哦，既然现在治得好也就不考虑献眼睛给我哥的事情。这秘密归咱俩，不告诉第三方，行吧？”泉奈自顾自说着，摸钱包准备买单，“吃饱了没，我付钱哦。”

　　“哦，付吧。”

　　羡慕，实名羡慕，果然做男孩子就是好。男孩子可以长得很高，变得很帅，继承家业。帅气的男孩子讨人喜欢，倘若他凑巧还很聪明，真是锦上添花，可口得像冰柜里刚取出的薄荷绿豆汤，你会迫不及待一口气喝完，享受清爽的甜味和透彻心扉的爽快。

　　扉妹喜欢眼前的笑容，提及爱人而展露的甜笑犹如春天刚从田野采摘下的草莓般酸甜多汁,笑着笑着生怕人都笑没了。在这个不能称作青春年少的青年岁月里，这俩人是有爱情的，即便这种爱是掩藏在家族、责任等等尘土之下，隐蔽得堪比偷偷搬家的蚂蚁，但确实存在，好歹在他们吃沙茶火锅时显而易见。

　　这真甜啊，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

   斑娘是个很凶的扶弟魔

   一个人能有多冥顽不灵？斑娘不得不重新构建一下自己的世界观，尤其是面对木叶大半忍者感染蛊毒苦不堪言，疼的嗷嗷直叫发毒疯的时候。这些可怜的人唯一的共性是前些天都参与了抓捕泉小舅的任务，而放眼全忍界，恐怕没人能在巫蛊方面出小舅子之右。

　　柱间医术出神入化，但蛊术之毒非同寻常，借由专门的毒虫施术，毒性霸道。火影夫妇花费一整天才将骚乱处理好，从村里的忍者身上一共取下百余条毒虫，最大的食指粗细，最小的连小指甲也比不上。

　 斑娘赶去大牢兴师问罪，果不其然，空无一人，早越狱了。

　　是可忍孰不可忍，泉奈小舅明摆着跟亲姐姐过不去，是想试试亲姐姐嘴上说着长姐如母实则舐犊之情有多深？他吃准宇智波家除自己以外没人有能力接替姐姐就任族长，况且他在木叶管理层工作多年，不可或缺，即便老姐马上生个崽出来，培养继承人至少十余年，不确定性太大，谁都说不好，因此泉奈便是唯一的选择，有肆意恣睢的资本——集体下毒只要不闹出人命，最后也会被压下去，何乐不为？

　　斑娘瞟了眼散落在地上的脏衣服，可以想象弟弟轻松自如挣脱枷锁，大摇大摆走出牢房，换下囚服洗漱完毕，人模人样扮成他人离开时洋洋得意的脸，真是越想越气。她强忍着怒意却忍不了爆开的红眼睛，像只绝地求生的白兔蹦跶到自家男人面前，一副兴师问罪的架势。

　　柱间刚喂感染蛊毒的忍者服下药剂，沾满药汤的手在火影袍上蹭蹭，“看样子我俩又被泉奈耍了一道，跑的还挺快。”

　　“伤员都还好吗？”

　　“中毒不深，服药过后好好休息即能恢复。”火影大人扯扯夫人的衣袖，轻轻微笑以示宽慰，“小舅子下手有轻重，只是想惹出骚乱，不会要人性命。”

　　“你跟我来一下。”

　　夫妻二人躲进办公室，大门一关，门锁一上，秘密会谈。

　　斑娘长叹一口气，紧绷的肩膀终于松懈下来，“真是受够了！他认定我不敢杀他，所以三番五次惹毛我，混账东西！对，我自私自利，脑子有病想把家族和火影的烂摊子交给他！”

　　“斑斑莫生气，气大伤身。”柱间送上一个爱的抱抱。

　　夫人象征性地拍拍老公的背，意思是心意老娘接受，不过气不可能消，“我仔细想过，我弟这个死德性要是当火影，村子肯定完。咱们一开始想得太美，权力交接光荣退休神仙眷侣，丫的理想很丰满现实很骨感，净是猪队友添乱。”

　　“斑斑是要努力工作到老？加油、加油、加油，你一定可以的~”

　　“再学志玲我打你！”斑娘瞪大眼睛恐吓，“我是说泉奈不靠谱就换个人选，村里又不是没人才。如此一来我也能肆无忌惮把他打断腿，让他下辈子坐轮椅去吧。”

　　柱间知道老婆想打人时劝不回来，但还是提醒道：“喂喂，论资历和实力，还有谁能跟泉奈相提并论？虽然他这次闹大了点，但没造成实际的人员死亡，不如……”

　　“谁说没人？妹妹不是挺合适的吗？”

　　啥？柱间一愣，纠结于是自己耳朵有问题还是斑娘气炸了说胡话。妹妹说的是扉间吗？老婆大人哟，你们姑嫂一直很塑料情，怎么突然就英雄惜英雄举荐小姑子当未来火影？且不说忍界尚没有女性最高领导人的先例，现在扉妹在爆炸中失踪，生死未卜啊！你找死人当火影是要演惊悚片吗？

　　“斑斑你冷静，深呼吸~”

　　斑娘一高跟鞋踩老公脚面上，十厘米的细跟，吧唧一下戳上去，看着都疼。她捂嘴咯咯笑，瞧着老公嗷嗷叫的模样还挺高兴，娇声训斥：“你老婆很冷静！扉妹是木叶飞雷神，打个响指能从木叶村瞬移到砂隐村买份大盘鸡再一个响指回办公桌前吃鸡的牛人，爆炸现场没有尸体肯定是瞬移走了。我估摸着她可能是气我之前因为泉奈逃婚迁怒于她，因此闹别扭不肯回家，或者麻烦缠身被绊住暂时回不来。”

　　柱间寻思着我咋不知道我妹一个响指买大盘鸡的事儿，下次托她去雷之国打包份菌菇火锅带回来，想想还有点饿。

　　“妹妹这人我很懂，闹小脾气不失大方向。研究所不能没有她坐镇，六个学生一个赛一个能闹腾，为了她的实验数据和扉间班上的熊孩子，她爬也会爬回来。”斑娘万分笃定，“我先把泉奈找回来往死里打一顿败败火。”

　　“斑斑你这么喜欢小扉啊？”

　　“咱俩结婚十年了，一家四口人扛过多少风风雨雨，是条狗也有感情的好不好。我的确喜欢欺负她，但我也拿高跟鞋踹你屁股，我讨厌你吗？”

　　“打是亲骂是爱，爱的疯狂拿脚踹，夫人对我爱得深沉。”

　　斑娘当即再送上一记死亡高跟踩，“少贫嘴。你没意见的话这事儿定下来，我把泉奈找回来以后先打断腿长点记性，然后咱们把扉妹哄回来，骗，啊呸，说服她接任火影，咱俩光荣退休。”

　　“我觉得你说得特轻松但实际操作无比艰难。”

　　“同意不同意？！”

　　“双手双脚赞成！”

　　沙雕夫妻能制霸忍界真是业界最大未解之谜。

　　

　　泉小舅身上有伤，逃出村以后乖乖猫了起来，隐姓埋名安静如鸡。动如脱兔静如处子，小舅表示潜伏咱可是……不好意思，前面半句话当没说过，人不要乱立flag。上一秒内心小得意，下一秒便被从天而降犹如天神下凡的姐姐大人吓得尿都快滋出来。

　　斑娘骑在九喇嘛背上，从下往上仰望，她的剪影遮蔽了太阳，整个天空黯然失色，背光镜头下她像一颗黑色的刺头海参，头发炸得四分五裂。

　　曾几何时，柱斑夫妻谋划过抓尾兽分五大国搞制衡，哪知道计划赶不上变化，斑娘的轮回眼说爆就爆，尾兽一看你眼睛忽闪忽闪泛紫光，遥想起当年还是尾兽仔仔跟六道仙人混的萝莉时光，一头头哭得倒是响，惊呼尖叫仿佛斑娘兽欲大发要对它们一顿艹。

　　你不要过来，过来我就自尽，雅蠛蝶——以库——以库——

　　尾兽们激烈反抗，面对各种威逼利诱不为所动，最后人类只能妥协——尾兽是独立于各国zheng权的存在，任何国jia不得擅自利用，尾兽只得居住于规定保护区内，不得干扰人类正常生活，一旦哪国率先抓捕尾兽，其他尾兽有权自保，围殴该国救出同伴纯属同胞爱，被灭国活该。

　　泉小舅喜欢研究巫蛊，身上肯定带着蛊王以便控制百蛊，蛊王这东西邪乎得很，嗜杀成性嗜血成灵。人或许难以察觉微小的虫子，然而动物之间有自己的交流方式，尤其是万兽顶端的尾兽，轻易便能察觉蛊王的方位。

　　斑娘跳下九喇嘛的背，点头示意它赶紧回自己的保护区，凭借和九尾的私人关系让它帮忙终究不太好，尽管没人敢对斑夫人说三道四，可她是个守节明理的淑女，自持自重，你说是不是？谁敢说不是？

　　姐姐大人皮笑肉不笑，渗人得很，“伤养好了吗？”

　　“好、好了。”泉小舅下意识往后退。　

　　“我特地给你时间把身体调理好，知道为什么吗？”斑娘笑起来人比花娇，40岁的老女人漂亮得真要命，“我怕一个不小心把你打死，残废就好，何必闹出人命呢，好歹一家人。”

　　小舅查看地形，发现三百六十度无活角，怎么逃都是死，“我TM呵呵哒。”

　　“死小子你再呵呵啊！”姐姐上来就掐脖子，欺负弟弟没自己高，用捏小鸡仔的手法将人提起来，“姐姐确实不会杀你，但并不意味着你可以三番五次挑战我的底线，兔子急了还咬人呢。”

　　宇智波家皆是吃软不吃硬的刺头，到这鱼死网破的份上，小舅子哪里会服软，横竖都是死不如死得要点脸。他炸开万花筒、具象化查克拉，青蓝色的须佐一巴掌抡上去。斑反应迅速，一挥胳膊将其甩出老远。姐弟俩须佐对垒，一人各占画面一半，气氛严肃。

　　“翅膀硬了敢打我？你很跳哦~看来打断腿不够，两条胳膊也甭要了！”

　　泉小舅白眼快要翻上天，眼前这个更年期欧巴桑歇斯底里不可理喻，“放屁吧，我这叫正当防卫！这些年为你为家族，我鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，小命都可以毫不犹豫搭上去，你对我说过声谢谢吗？反倒得寸进尺啊！逼我结婚，关我大牢，掐我脖子，良心喂狗吧！你个欧巴桑，更年期炸毛老妖婆！”

　　“偷窃、逃狱以及下毒，我这是依法办事。”

　　“天惹噜，你这天大地大老娘最大，老娘说一不容有二的脾气还依法办事呢，脸皮真厚。”

　　光天化日朗朗乾坤，偏偏此处位于火之国境内，须佐打架已经不是拆房子的问题了，一屁股坐毁一座山啊！祖国大好河山不能随随便便破坏啊，不对，邻国友邦大好江山也不能一屁股玩完，可是大招都开了，不来几回合就收招很没牌面。

　　斑娘寻思着干脆用轮回眼开个小黑屋虐菜吧，省力环保。眼睁睁看着周围空间开始扭曲变形，泉小舅意识到事态不对，这尼玛去了老姐主场自己还能活着出来吗？这不跟去巴萨的诺坎普球场非要穿白色球衣——必死无疑。

　　在求生欲的驱动之下，小舅强行把万花筒功率开到最大，试图逆转周遭的空间扭曲。螳臂当车总比什么都不做强。他身上还有一枚从木叶研究所顺来的简易版飞雷神，也不能说顺哈，扉妹在的时候大大方方当着她面拿了一个尚未开发完全的飞雷神符咒踹口袋里，这个新发明有一个好听的名字叫“飞雷快递符”，专门发明来运货的，紧急情况下运人也不是不可以。

　　趁着刹那的停滞，小舅抽出符咒死命一扯——咦，怎么没用啊，当初扉妹说扯开就能用的呀，唬人呢这不是？！差评！白毛老阿姨坏得很！

　　两方瞳术造成的空间扭曲再来第三方飞雷神，好比做菜时候加了辣椒、花椒再来一勺老陈醋，那味道得有多乱，整个时空开始逆向扭曲不听控制。宇智波姐弟紫眼瞪红眼，试图在一来一回干瞪眼中将全部过失责任推给对方。然并卵，推卸责任也挽救不了次元扭曲救不回来的事实，在巨大的压强下，处在扭曲正中央的两姐弟内压外压两股力道同时作用，几乎快被挤成一块饼。

　　姐姐身经百战见得多了，比弟弟多吃六年饭，遇事更加镇定。她勉强着匍匐爬行到弟弟身边，将自家这个死鸭子嘴硬实则身心被压迫至近乎崩溃的活宝弟弟抱在怀里，咬紧牙关打着颤站立起来。

　　“我努力一下把你丢出去，这次别TM乱窜了，给我乖乖回村子。”

　　“诶？！”泉小舅发出疑惑声，“老姐你脑子坏了吗？这是要牺牲自己保我出去的意思咯？”

　　斑娘反问：“不然呢？我总不能丢下你自己跑吧，我把亲弟弟丢下送死？”

　　“老姐你不是扶弟魔人设，你想想清楚啊，姐！姐姐你冷静！老弟死就死了，你不能翘辫子啊！姐夫怎么办，村子怎么办，家族怎么办？”

　　姐姐一巴掌扇弟弟脸上，怒斥：“我这么牛逼我才不会死呢！”

　　话音刚落，斑娘试图将泉小舅传送出去，轮回眼功率过载导致她心口一阵绞痛，整个眼球像是放在铁板烧加点油和孜然煎炸，隐约还能闻到焦糊香。她用指尖轻轻一推，弟弟顺势消失不见，而姐姐的疼痛并未缓解，最终倒在扭曲的空间之中不省人事。

　　她会去哪里？她还不能死，她有老公、有村子、有家族，她要提前退休过上普通的人妻生活，小两口美滋滋，不能死在这里！

　　泉奈去哪里？鬼才知道。


	9. 系只小兔子

　　扉泉二人的沙茶自助火锅由于一些族务耽搁了几天，可饭还是要约，吃饱喝足暖饱思yin欲，开房打炮一条龙，小日子如此美滋滋怎能说取消就取消。约饭前一晚，奈奈肉眼可见的小欢脱，平日里吃两碗饭，今天只吃一碗，明早的一顿饭也打算忽略不干，计划着饿一饿肚子能多吃点自助火锅回本。

　　扉妹翻着书页，嘴里吧唧吧唧吃零食，一心二用毫不耽误效率。泉奈眼巴巴望着阿姨手里的果干瓜子，默默咽口水，时不时揉揉肚子，像只小哈巴狗趴在矮桌边求喂，楚楚可怜的小模样真是令人忍俊不禁。

　　“你要吃吗？”阿姨抓过一把琥珀桃仁递到他面前。

　　奈奈连忙摇头：“不行，我说好要熬到明天中午吃自助，不吃不吃。”

　　扉妹噗嗤笑出声：“别人钓凯子是能吃多‘少’吃多‘少’，生怕狼吞虎咽吃相难看，你倒好，非要把小肚皮吃得鼓鼓囊囊，也不怕开房打炮的时候一个翻身吐出来。”

　　“屁咧，鬼才去开房。”泉奈猛地翻白眼，“明天我带你去见白毛，来了那么久总得互相认识一下，吃完咱就回家。打什么炮，搞得我精虫上脑整天就想日男人似的，流氓~”

　　“你自己去吃，我不去。”

　　“说好了带你一块去的，你怎么突然变卦？”

　 扉妹拆开一包新买的盐焗开心果，“我从没答应陪你去蹭饭，自己蹭自己的饭，我一个lady、一个淑女、端庄自持的这么一个人，不要面子的啊？赶明儿我自己去玩，用不着你管。”

　　“你淑女且端庄？”奈奈扯扯嘴角，“淑女不会躲在男人卧室里嗑瓜子，淑女早就嫁金龟婿，老公孩子热炕头。”

　　话一出口，泉奈很不得给自己一个大耳刮子，哪壶不开提哪壶。老阿姨命不好，唯一一任前男友还挺渣，37岁老处女一枚，就差没管自己的手叫“老公”，骨灰级黄金“剩斗士”。战国时期的37岁老妇女都能当奶奶……哎呀，不提了、不提了。

　　屋子里氛围特别尴尬，只有清脆的剥开心果声。

　　“阿姨，我……不是故意的。”

　　“实话实说。”扉妹淡定地递上剥好的碧绿开心果仁，“吃吧，别饿着。坚果补脑的，好好补补你的小猪脑袋。”

　　“小猪脑袋”如获救星，双手捧着果仁，一颗颗丢进嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧可香啦，全是不饱和脂肪,幸福感爆棚。他用舌头舔舔牙缝里的果仁屑说道：“明天你跟我一起出去玩嘛，请你吃饭，那家的沙茶火锅真的很好吃，吃过一次想两次。”

　　“小宝贝儿，我真的不想去。”老阿姨无奈耸肩，“其中原因很复杂，我想你的脑容量理解不了。简单点说，我和这个世界的千手扉间见面会很尴尬，我是什么人自己很有碧树，场面不会好看，只会毁掉一顿饭。”

　　“为什么？你很好玩，白毛也……差不多啦。”小年轻一不留神发自内心夸赞老阿姨。

　　“与我好玩不好玩无关，”老人家脑壳痛，“饶了我好吗？我看着自己吃不下饭，有本事你吃饭对着镜子吃，你的每一次咀嚼每一次剔牙都映入眼帘，吃什么都不香。”

　　这个理由貌似很充分，泉奈无以反驳，可他还是希望阿姨能一起出去。毕竟嘛，防人之心不可无，这老娘们一个响指瞬间飞雷神冷却时间忽略不计，放水系大招易如拧开自家水龙头洗手，归根结底一句话——等级比泉奈高，想惹事分分钟。万一把人丢在家，她一招水遁把宇智波大宅淹了咋办？老房子的木材经过防火处理，但是屋体阴暗湿冷，再一泡水，长霉，除都除不掉。泉奈受不了霉菌，会打喷嚏。

　　扉妹合上书本，非常通情达理地说：“明天咱们一块儿出去，你吃你的饭，我在火锅店附近逛街买东西。你大概要吃多久，时间差不多我便找个巷子猫着等你出来，咱们再一起回家。这总行了吧，保证不出事。”

　　“好呀！我能从午市开市吃到闭市，你慢慢玩，别跑远。”

　　气氛再度僵硬起来，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息。

　　阿姨憋着想翻白眼的心，幽幽开口：“少吃点，吃太多会被店家赶出来的。”

　　“不会的，顶多要求多出一个人的餐费，即便是两个人的费用我也能吃回本。”

　　啊咧，似乎暴露了什么不得了的秘密。

　　

　　第二天一早，趁着家里尚未热闹忙碌，厨房没开火之际，泉奈赶紧领着扉妹出门，小心翼翼生怕被族人瞧见。尽管扉妹乔装改扮技术了得，查克拉掩藏得很好，加上泉奈的幻术护体几乎毫无破绽，可是副族长身边经常跟个看似十几岁的“小男生”，被人看见难免引点八卦。斑爷上次随口问一句，老弟你最近领着的小男生是谁啊，我认识吗？多亏泉奈这些年来背着老哥搞早恋，脸皮比城墙厚内心无比强大，凭借自己气死青霞曼玉逼疯天宝幂幂的神演技忽悠过去，否则后果不堪设想。

　　其实也没多不堪设想，老阿姨一个响指跑没影，死女人跑得比西方记者快。

　　街上的店铺刚刚出摊，离火锅店的午市营业尚有好几个钟头。扉妹可不像某个小年轻心里有个吃大餐的盼头，肚子空空如念巴着喝完热乎乎的小馄饨，撒满满一把香菜的那种。

　　“宝贝儿、宝贝儿~”扉妹戳戳泉奈的肩膀，再遥指前方的早点摊，“去，给阿姨买个包子油条豆浆，豆浆不加糖，包子要纯肉的。”

　　奈奈从口袋里摸出两个钱，“你自己去买。”

　　“我不想排队，你赶紧去，我在这儿等你。”

　　泉奈刚走两步想去排队，猛地又被拽回来。哎呦喂，你说这老女人瘦瘦小小力气还挺大，奈奈心想改天和她玩掰腕不知道谁会赢？算了还是别玩了，万一一个不巧输了忒没有牌面，不过可以让她跟白毛比一下掰腕，保不准赢了这事儿贼TM好玩。

　　“你瞧那摊，你瞧呀！”

　　扉妹说的是一个卖二手货的地摊，类似于今天我闲在家没事把家里不用的东西那块布包一包来早市摆个跳蚤摊的性质，基本上一堆破铜烂铁，除了能享受跟卖家杀价以及垃圾回收的乐趣外毫无用处。摊主是个平平无奇的颓唐中年人，搬个小板凳抽旱烟，他家胖女儿约莫着七八岁，坐在老爹旁边拿劣质的毛笔涂鸦。

　　泉奈瞟了一眼没啥中意的，宇智波家大业大从来不用二手货。扉妹相中一条雪白的兔毛围巾，围巾边角还有烟头烫出来的洞，穷人家用不起上好的雪貂皮，这兔毛估计也是自家养的兔子宰掉吃肉后废物利用。

　　“这围巾我要了，你算我便宜点，二钱银子？”

　　摊主嗦一口旱烟回答：“我女儿的，你自己问她。”

　　扉妹已经把围巾绕脖子上，毛茸茸的白毛领子。她殷勤地朝小女孩示好：“小妹妹你把围巾卖给我好不好，算便宜点嘛~”

　　“一把年纪的人还撒娇。”奈奈的小声吐槽换来老阿姨在他腰间夺命十八掐。

　　胖妹妹埋头画画，头也不抬地说：“三钱银子，我要卖了它买胭脂。”

　　“好的，三钱银子很合适。”

　　呵呵哒，不是老阿姨摸钱包她自然怎么样都合适，毛领子都给她围脖子上了，能不给钱吗？泉奈任劳任怨地摸钱包，顺道还给人买了包子豆浆。哎呦喂，那肉包子香的呀，奈奈心想待会儿一定要狠狠搓白毛一顿，把兔毛围巾的钱一并讨回来，自己可不当冤大头。

　　扉妹解下毛领子生怕包子的肉油溅到上面，吃完以后拿纸擦擦手，旋即用毛茸茸的围巾系了只小兔子，能套在手上的毛兔子，两只耳朵一晃一晃。

　　“耶，小兔几、小兔几~”阿姨举着小兔子的手蹭蹭泉奈的脸，“可爱吗？”

　　“幼稚，您老40岁的人了，真无聊。”

　　“哪儿无聊？凭什么白毛弟弟可以围毛领子，我却不能玩呢？谁规定的？”

　　奈奈死命翻个大白眼，“可他没用毛领子系兔子，他要这么无聊我喷死他。”

　　扉妹轻轻叹口气，解开小兔子再将毛围巾系回脖子上，稍微有些感慨：“你看那个胖妹妹想把围巾卖了换胭脂水粉，我一把年纪涂了满脸的粉底却想要她的绒绒围巾。年幼的孩子渴望长大，衰老的阿姨倒不想长大，可笑吧？”

　　二十出头的青年人没有回答，他转过头看了看四十岁的中年人。这具少女的躯壳下是跟刚才抽旱烟的摊主一般平庸颓唐的灵魂，或许阿姨更老一些。年轻的泉奈不满意二十岁的自己，他觉得自己长大会愈发成熟，更加强大；四十岁的扉妹反而怀念过去，包括举剑刺伤泉小舅捅大篓子的瞬间，那些年华固然稚嫩可笑，可是成熟以后的日子也没好到哪儿去，苍老且压抑，越活越差劲，甚至越活越没有未来。

　　“好啦，你慢慢吃饭去吧，玩得开心点。”

　　泉奈这才注意到前面是他心心念念的沙茶火锅，店门刚开午市刚启，和他相约的千手扉间还没来。老阿姨拍拍年轻人的肩膀，少吃两口小心吃吐的叮嘱憋了半天终究没有说出口，整天念叨这些像个妈似的，怪烦人。她挥挥手，戴着新买的毛领子，一溜烟跑得没影。

　　泉奈心想，下次还是把阿姨带上一起吃饭吧，她一个人自己玩怪可怜的，顶多自己给自己系一只小兔子。

　　

　　【镜视角的小番外】

　　我这人命里缺妈，八字不太好，两三岁的时候爹娘没了，所幸族长悯我孤弱，建村以后给我安排了个老师带着。说实话，可能也不是单纯怜悯，毕竟战国时期死爹死妈的小孩很多，多半有政zhi因素，这个我懂，总之我五岁起跟扉间老师混，一夜之间多了五个兄弟姐妹，像深海里的鱼一下子丢进热油锅，热闹得我很害怕。

　　小时候的事情忘得七七八八，然而初识老师那天却记得清楚。斑族长和泉奈叔一左一右牵着我的小肥手，族长时不时叮嘱我要讲礼貌、要尊师重道问好，叔叔倒是，直说我师父不拘泥于俗礼，都是自家人别瞎客气。

　　老师穿着条一字领的蓝裙子，银线暗纹绣花，领口绣着一圈雪貂毛。她的长头发披散下来盖住肩膀，像童话故事里的冰雪女王，特别好看，我当时都看愣了。这条裙子现在她还穿，你们也知道她那张冻龄少女脸，省下一大笔置装费，不过我们现在都调侃她是老黄瓜刷绿漆扮嫩，哈哈，其实还是很好看。

　　“这是嫂嫂家的小镜吗？”老师笑嘻嘻地蹲下来，“好可爱呀，以后就跟着老师啦。”

　　我老师当年真是初恋情人般的美貌，清纯可爱娇俏，当然跟她混熟以后有种幻想破灭的哀伤，可是回忆依旧很美好，人生若只如初见，唉~

　　扉间班有六个拉屎娃，四个都没爹妈，我稍微好一点，还有家族撑腰。春姐、团藏和炎实打实的乱世浮萍漂泊无依，被人霸凌都不敢吱声的小可怜。扉老师于我们几个而言，写作老师读作……咳咳，叫她老妈会被她打的，即便她可能比我妈还大几岁，战国时代婚育早，十几岁就生娃了，老师这种三十多的黄金剩斗士……打住、打住，瞎说什么大实话。

　　炎是班上最小的，刚来时只有四岁，傻乎乎的还常常小便小在裤子上，真的哦，不光晚上尿床白天都会尿裤子！老师一个人完全忙不过来，有影分身都没用，六个娃呢，只好请千手家的老保姆一起来帮忙，好好的研究所所长混成幼儿园园长，她没掐死我们几个拉屎娃真是谢天谢地，谢谢老师不杀之恩。

　　我泉叔叔啊？他这个人怎么说呢？我不太想说诶。

　　普通的叔叔啊，宇智波副族长，掌管木叶精英暗部之人，忍界下毒使蛊的大家，惹事者，不作死不高兴者，三天不被族长打就皮痒者……慢，我干吗闲着没事给他报幕啊？

　　每天傍晚他下班时顺路来研究所接我回家，老师一瞧见他跟久旱逢甘露似的，抱起我往叔叔怀里塞，脸上还要强装成不舍的模样，叮嘱我要好好吃饭。其实我不想回家，猿飞师兄、秋道和我才走读，但是他们有爸爸妈妈我没有，还是喜欢和小伙伴在一起玩。有一次我跟泉叔叔说我想住在研究所当寄宿生，他完全无视我当没听见，你说气不气？

　　后来我才知道叔叔跟老师谈过男女朋友，结果被泉叔叔自己作死作掉了，这事儿还是族长跟我讲的。族长特好玩，对外凶一婆娘，啊呸，一位端庄自持典雅高贵的淑女，她自称的，不是我说的，对内就是被老公宠坏的美艳人妻，美艳也是自称的，不加这个形容词会被打她脑袋。

　　中间涉及到很多复杂的家族利益，我是不懂，也不想懂。

　　他俩相处也不尴尬，都是成年人，既是同事也是家人。老师跟族长都能塑料姑嫂情，何况我泉叔叔，不愧是木叶领导班子，表面功夫一级棒，鼓掌、鼓掌~

　　嘛，最近发生的一件事让我特别讨厌泉叔叔。他这人特没皮没脸二百五，拿我这个族侄当枪使去偷，自家人的事儿不能叫偷，叫拿，去拿扉老师的飞雷神卷轴。结果出事儿了，研究所砰通一声炸裂，老师是死是活不知道。我还被斑族长关进大牢，你瞧我现在手上还戴着铐呢！

　　我这人命不好，命里注定没娘疼，以前死过一个妈，好不容易盼来一个扉老师，现在也不知道她在哪儿，人好不好。算了算了，事情做都做了，牢饭吃都吃了，我在想该怎么面对师兄弟，炎那个怂包估计现在还在哭，其实我也哭。

　　扉老师快点回家吧，我再也不笑你是黄金剩斗士了，你是大仙女，最好看的大仙女。


	10. 小舅喜提男主

　　恭喜小舅喜提男主戏份

　　斑娘浑身抽痛，仿佛上周刚走的大姨妈卷土重来，由内而外由骨到皮疼得要死要活，尤其是脑壳太阳穴胀痛到能清晰感受血管收缩，双眼完全睁不开，耳边嗡嗡嗡跟一群马蜂唱歌般，简直像被人用一个完整的马蜂窝罩在头上。

　　过了一会儿，斑娘被某只千年老狐狸用爪子拍了拍，又用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭了蹭肚皮，就差像条小狗那样用舌头舔舔屎尝尝滋味好不好，狗改不了吃屎嘛，犬科的狐狸没准也……

　　“九尾，扶本宫起来。”斑娘虚弱地抬起一只手，“哀家，啊呸，我脑壳疼。”

　　九喇嘛不太情愿地伸出右前爪，供斑娘趴在爪子上，再将她放置在自个儿柔软的背上。唉，要不是看这娘们能打，她老公也很硬核，自己身为九大尾兽之首要讲排面不能趁女人之危，才不这么帮她，哼！这个凶狠毒辣的败家死婆娘！

　　“九尾，你怎么找到我的？”斑娘躺在柔软的火狐狸毛里，觉得这畜生的狐臭真严重，转念一想狐狸没狐臭不叫狐狸。她试着支起身子，又疼得不愿动弹，干脆趴着养神。

　　“你个疯婆子还好意思说？！我前脚打算回家睡午觉，你后脚轮回眼查克拉大暴走，把我吓得赶紧杀回来看看。”九尾撒开蹄子往木叶村跑，早点把事情解决回自己保护区宅着多快乐，它可不想被疯婆子的笨老公找上门要人。“我赶到时，你倒在我俩分别的地方，周围的屋舍街道全夷为平地，得亏那些小老百姓脑子灵，跑得贼溜。没死人，但你肯定得赔点钱。大姐，你这次真的好谢谢我，您老树敌众多，万一仇家先我一步抓住你把你生吞活剥可咋办？”

　　“呸，谁敢！”斑娘手指揉揉太阳穴，“我弟弟呢？那条小辫子呢？”

　　九尾顿时想起还有这茬，“没看见，不光如此我连他身上的那只蛊王都感知不到。奇了怪了，你都伤成这样，他哪儿来的力气跑？”

　　“真的假的？！你唬我吧？！”斑娘的体力稍许恢复，勉强睁开一只左眼，确定九喇嘛正乖乖驮着她往村里跑，“九尾，我以前是对你凶了点，以后保证温柔对待你，但是我弟的事情不许撒谎骗我，否则打断你的狐狸腿！”

　　“大姐，我家里盐很多，闲得慌骗你啊？你弟是真没见着！”九尾翻了个大大的狐狸白眼，“别说是一条辫子，连根毛都没有，空气中只有你的霸道香水味没有他的风骚味。”

　　斑娘彻底慌乱，寻思着九尾的确没必要骗她，柱斑夫妻跟尾兽的关系还算融洽，没有非要扯谎的利益矛盾。“我、我这该怎么办啊！爹娘死前千叮万嘱让我照顾好弟弟，这下好了，他不仅没学好，现在连人都不见啦！我下地府怎么面对爹娘，怎么跟列祖列宗交代！哇啊啊——”

　　九尾可经不起女人家在背上嚎，光嚎不流泪扯着嗓子俨然一辆救护车警报，滴嘟滴嘟吵得脑充血。一对狐狸耳朵宛如含苞的花骨朵叠起来，可尖锐的嚎啕依旧不绝于耳，吵得尾兽真想一头撞死在某座山头上，一了百了死个清净，这婆娘的老公怎么忍受得了啊？

　　“大姐，收住！收住！”九尾全身的毛发被哭闹声惹得耸立起来，每根毛都有半个人高，好似广袤无垠的红色大草原，斑娘见着挺好玩悄咪咪拔了两根藏兜里。“见不到人总比见到一具尸体强，你弟十有八九活着。”

　　“此话怎讲？”

　　“老夫小时候听六道老头提及，世上有很多平行次元，可能在其他世界会住着另一个‘我们自己’。轮回眼的空间能力用到极致，有可能触发平行次元的穿越，你弟大概是被你的轮回眼丢到其他世界去，因此连他贴身的蛊王都被一并带走。大姐，你要看开点，这等极小概率事件都能被你碰上，多欧啊，赶紧买彩票去试试手气。”

　　“我怎么越听越觉得你在扯谎？”

　　“吃饱了撑的，我神经病啊！”

　　话虽如此，有安慰总比没安慰强，九尾这么笨，也没有编造出“平行次元”唬人的智商。斑娘回想最初空间扭曲的情景——轮回眼和万花筒互怼，再来一个空间忍术飞雷神，最终导致次元错乱。难不成……弟弟真的去别的世界了？

　　“照你说的，我弟回得来吗？”

　　“留得青山在不愁没柴烧，你和你的轮回眼没事，总能把他找回来。”

　　九喇嘛全速跑动起来比一阵风快，没多久接近木叶村，然而尾兽不方便进入人类聚居区，于是它停下让斑娘自己走回家。斑娘揉着脑袋睁着一只眼一瘸一拐往村里走，三步一回头，随即倒退三步再回头——奇了怪了，老狐狸咋还目送我呢？朱自清看爸爸的背影吗？

　　“大、大姐，我好好的休息日驮着你跑来跑去，是不是得给点车马费？三公里起步价五只烧鸡，以后每公里加一只。”九喇嘛一边说一边舔舔嘴。

　　“啊呸！你丫迈个步子就要一公里你跟我说三公里起步价？坑老娘是吧？！信不信我喊我老公一起来揍你？”处于木叶食物链巅峰的女人冷笑，“最多十五只果木烤鸡，菜市场烤鸡店每天排队限购，还得偷偷给老板塞两包烟才能预留。”

　　行吧，有总比没有强。斑娘回村后立马派手下暗部给九喇嘛送鸡吃，虽然九尾这体型吃十五只鸡根本不当饱，起码来十五只鸵鸟，但是果木烤鸡真好吃，皮脆肉嫩，幸福的好滋味，吃完它乖乖回保护区睡觉。

　　火影夫妇能站在忍者巅峰，眼光自然跟小门小户人家不同，不会被已经发生的事情阻碍前进的脚步，日子得照常过，村务必须重回正轨。木叶领导层短短几周缩减一半，火影工作量随之翻倍，还得调派人手搜索失踪的小姑小舅，真是社畜的人间炼狱。

　　

　　泉小舅蜷缩在暖烘烘的被窝里，眼皮眨巴着眯开一条缝，见得阳光从窗户缝隙透进屋子，投射在他面前的书籍上。他打打哈欠，确定四周没人后用整条被子蒙住头，继续合眼做春秋大梦。、

　　根据小舅中途醒来见到阳光、黑夜的次数，这应该是他来到异次元的第四天，当然啦，不排除他某次睡得超过一整天，反正大于等于四天。

　　小舅鱼死网破跟老姐在轮回眼小黑屋硬杠，没曾想玩脱，倒霉得从扭曲空间里被炸飞出来，在烂泥地上滚了三圈总算保住一条小命，上一刻庆幸死里逃生，下一秒察觉大难临头。人对于周遭环境的感知不及动物，小舅随身携带的蛊王由于环境改变突发异常，俗名水土不服。蛊王靠主人血饲，与饲主心意相通生死共存，况且这只虫子跟了小舅十年，一起扛过枪一起女票过女昌。试想一下，你家养了十年的猫猫狗狗突然生病，铲屎官即便半只脚进棺材都得从棺材里爬出来把主子送医，再苦不能不苦孩子再穷不能穷教育！

　　内伤严重，仅剩半条命的小舅一瘸一拐漫无目的地瞎晃，他脑子里一团浆糊压根不知自己在哪儿，该往哪儿去，坐着等死肯定不行，船到桥头自然直，走一步算一步。万万没想到，他步履蹒跚走到千手族地外围，遥望着那一圈壁垒，那墙头迎风飞扬的小旗帜，旗上画着千手家的双头三叉戟家纹，那图学名叫啥早忘了，俗称双头三叉戟。小舅子脑海里情不自禁回荡起欧阳娜娜经典台词：

　　“千手家已经并入木叶十年了，你清醒一点啊——”

　　问题来了！咱木叶建村十年了！千手族早已并入村子里，哪儿来的墙壁哪儿来的旗帜哪儿来的双头三叉戟！册那，搞毛啊！

　　34岁的泉小舅历经大风大浪，不是24岁的小面瓜，脸皮够厚，泰山崩于前而面不改色，前脚爆完粗口后脚开始缜密分析：既然有千手族地那多半有宇智波族地，可是自己伤成这样贸然乱跑肯定死路一条，必须在这旮旯找伤药回血回蓝。

　　千手族地他挺熟，柱斑夫妻新婚那阵两族往来频繁,小舅时常跑来找姐夫喝酒吹牛X，酒过三旬一起吐槽老姐惨无人道的专制压迫，有几次还被深夜出来找老公的斑娘撞见，当即对二人一顿毒打，打完并排跪搓衣板，时至今日，他俩并排挨着跪十年啦，硬生生跪出来的ge命友谊，背后全是血泪，啧啧啧！

　　千手族内的酒窖、饭馆和大众桑拿浴池他都很熟，男人嘛，吃饭喝酒洗桑拿，就这么点生活情趣。然并卵，他现在要伤药！那些地方怎么可能有伤药！甭管什么家族，武器、粮草和医药品都是重点看守，小舅哪儿来的力气打晕守备潜入药房，没准被一枪捅对穿。

　　慢着、慢着，他猛然想起一个地方，绝对有充足的食物和药品，而且肯定没人看守，位置在族地边缘，只不过它是一间非常不起眼的小屋子，外头还被层层结界保护隐匿——千手扉间同学的实验室，呵呵呵，前女友的实验室。他跟扉妹分手之后又共事十年，仗着脸皮厚没少给女方添乱子，但凡斑娘怒意上来要揍弟弟，小舅要么跑火影楼要么躲研究所避灾。所长一开始挺反感这种行为，在研究所各个出入口都下了结界，但架不住对方脑子灵，多试几次将之化解，大大方方进出你研究所，最后扉妹懒得理他，请君自便。

　　尴尬总比死了强，泉小舅咬牙憋着口气，根据近乎忘光的记忆找到扉间的实验小屋，麻溜地解除大门上的封印，连滚带爬躲进屋里，翻箱倒柜找东西吃。实验室麻雀虽小五脏俱全，该有的生活必需品都有，屋主废寝忘食搞研究也不会突然弹尽粮绝被饿死。

　　泉小舅吃了点零食又咕咚咕咚灌了两瓶伤药，随即从壁橱里翻出被褥，美滋滋钻进被窝睡大觉。他的身体濒临极限，再不休息真会整段垮掉，睡前他放了把小蛊虫出去，尽管数量稀少，可这些蛊虫都有繁殖能力，一旦它们找到适合繁衍的环境，生出一堆子子孙孙，那场面很刺激啊~

　　果不其然，小舅中途第一次醒来时已有新生的蛊虫爬回主人身边传递情报，接着陆陆续续有新的讯息传来：此处不是泉小舅所在的世界，千手和宇智波仍然杀得你死我活。两家兄弟在战场上那是……慢着、两家什么？

　　蛊师凭借心意相通的蛊王和下级蛊虫交流，小舅很怀疑自家蛊王大宝贝是不是还没恢复好，传递信息有误啊？说好的男女搭配干活不累，怎么到你嘴里成了左右为男？你这属于性别qi视，放到木叶村是要被妇女协会点名批评钉在封建耻辱柱上的，朋友你行行好，谢谢侬哦！

　　蛊王毫不理会自己的疯癫主人，它只负责传递，其余一概不知：现任族长柱间与副族长扉间，年纪轻轻英俊潇洒，单身没婚配，实在是广大忍界单身女青年及骚鸡男青年的梦中天菜，真想跟其中一位三天三夜不停歇~

　　“我靠，我的虫是跑哪个小姑娘身上还是钻鸡笼里的骚男人肚子里？三天三夜不停歇，也不怕闪到腰。三天三夜到三更半夜，全身只剩汗水~~”

　　唱着唱着脑袋疼到炸裂，小舅赶紧停止这种费脑子的思考，吩咐蛊虫们再去探听情报，自己猫在被窝里静候佳音。说来也巧，实验室真正的主人，应该称其为“千手扉间先生”，据说出差了，要过几天才能回家，也就是说，小舅可以安安心心霸占他人的实验室，吃别人的零食喝别人的伤药，最后在屋主回来前留下满地狼藉麻溜跑路，美滋滋~

　　每天吃了睡、睡了吃的米虫生活，啊，梦想的天堂~

　　

　　蛊王的状态逐渐稳定，森之千手精气旺盛，族地风水极好，深得各类花鸟蛇虫的欢心，加之千手对巫蛊之术没有研究，蛊虫在此处毫无天敌，蓬勃地野蛮生长，做梦都要笑醒的好事。它们钻进粮仓米缸里，悄然潜入人腹；附在鸟类、爬行类动物的躯体上从各个视角监视人类。只要主人没有下令，它们便不断繁衍，直到每一寸土地都能觅得自己的伙伴。

　　泉蛊师琢磨着现今蛊虫的数量足够，再多自己管不过来，也容易暴露目标，遂下令停止扩张。虫得令马上执行，犹如纪律严明的部队，比暗怀鬼胎的人类有用。小舅爱怜地盯着指尖仅有指甲盖大小的鸽血红色蛊王，喃喃道：“宝贝儿，还是你好，我到哪儿你都陪着，只有你不会背叛我。”

　 忍者对于巫蛊法术甚是忌讳，两者的体系信仰皆不相同，彼此敬而远之井水不犯河水，忍者嫌巫法术师是变戏法的戏子，占星算命满口谎言。雷之国盛行巫蛊，宇智波祖先曾经惹怒过一些山区部落，导致人家三天两头下毒使蛊，闹得族地鸡犬不宁，逼迫宇智波移民火之国。正因为这段惨痛的教训，宇智波至今还保留一些关于巫蛊的记录。

　　泉小舅入蛊师这行二十多年。小时候家里抓到一个落魄的流浪蛊师，那厮跟业界大佬斗蛊输了被逐出家乡，走投无路之下打起忍族的主意，想通过下毒蛊要挟讹钱。可惜哥们命不好，偏偏遇上忍界少数对此有研究的宇智波族，寻根溯源将人拿下，五花大绑静候发落。

　　小舅从小胆子大，听说抓了个活的蛊师可兴奋啦，想开开眼界。他从田岛老爷屋里偷了牢房钥匙，借着守备吃饭的空档潜入，激动雀跃地打开牢房大门，与那位浑身绑着铐链贴着符咒的蛊师面对面。

　　“你是蛊师？你的蛊王在哪里？”

　　蛊师抬眼瞧瞧小男孩，一言不发，懒得说话。

　　“别这样嘛~把我哄高兴了，没准我就放你出去。”小朋友晃晃手里的钥匙，“你多半是要死了，还不如跟我赌一把，输了你也不亏呀~”

　　一条红得发紫的小蜈蚣从蛊师头发里钻出来，爬到主人脸上。蜈蚣只有小拇指那么长，看着一点也不威猛，不过它真的很漂亮，在昏暗的牢房里泛着紫红的光泽，像一颗透亮的宝石，甚至比宝石还要珍贵。

　　“你的蛊王好漂亮，可以给我吗？给我就放你走。”

　　“蛊王只属于它的主人。”蛊师摇头，“它离开我便会死。”

　　小朋友激动地快要跳起来，这太好玩啦，跟火遁不相上下的好玩。他一脸谄媚地问：“蛊王要怎么养？你教我，你教我我就放了你！”

　　蛊师愣了一会儿后缓缓开口向小男孩讲述何为巫蛊，巫的信仰、神明……那是改变男孩一生的下午，忍者的孩子对毒蛊兴致斐然，何其荒唐，可它真的发生，发生在离经叛道的泉小朋友身上。

　　流浪蛊师终究死了，他发间紫红色的蛊王与主人一起承受火刑烧成灰烬。小男孩骗了他，一个小拉屎娃不可能挽救威胁全族的犯人，拉屎娃甚至想过杀人灭口霸占那条宝石般的紫红蛊王，可惜成灰了。后来小男孩长成大男孩，稍微有点懂得这位可怜的流浪者：他知道难逃一死，知道皆是谎言，但他舍不得一身本事随自己入土，出于对技艺的尊重，他渴望将之传承，即便是眼前目光狡黠的忍者小孩。万一呢？万一这小鬼继续学下去呢？

　　蛊师赌对了，待田岛老爷发现小儿子沉迷巫蛊时，泉小朋友以血饲蛊大半年，壁橱里的上百条毒虫正在进行蛊王battle决赛，即将决出头名。生米做成熟饭，无可挽回，那个被巫毒逼迫移民的宇智波家居然出了个蛊师，刺激！

　　田岛老爷恨铁不成钢，举起刀差点把儿子剁了，幸亏斑娘眼疾手快，死死抱住老爹的腰让弟弟赶紧跑。弟弟捧着他的虫罐子，亲眼目睹自家蛊王如何咬死对手登上巅峰，一只仅有指甲大小、毫不起眼的毒虫，鸽血红的身躯像他的写轮眼那么红。

　　父亲做出最大的让步，只允许儿子在自己屋子里玩毒虫，在族地、在战场连一条虫子腿都不许亮出来。悄咪咪说一句，有时候泉小舅很盼着老爹嗝屁，因为斑娘对巫蛊没那么大偏见，她当族长的话对这块不会管太多，后来证明的确如此。

　　泉小舅特别喜欢拿蛊王放在指尖上去吓族里的姐姐妹妹，即便大家都是忍者，各大忍族中也有以昆虫为武器的，可是巫蛊跟忍术分属两系，油女家的虫子不需要人血喂养，更没有剧毒，族里的姐姐妹妹们一见到闪闪发光的红虫子吓得不得了，几乎快要哭出来，为此斑娘揍了弟弟好多回，可惜死性不改。

　　宇智波的小姑娘吓完了，可以去吓吓别家的小姑娘，比如千手家的小姐姐。扉妹这种从小琴棋书画养在深闺的妞儿肯定很胆小，哈哈哈。

　　“扉间我给你介绍一下我的宝贝儿！”

　　小男孩摊开的手掌里躺着鸽血红蛊王，阳光照射下闪闪发光，晶莹剔透非常华丽。

　　“哇哦，你的蛊虫吗？它好漂亮呀，你养的真好看！”

　　咦，剧情不对啊？扉间你是一个lady，一个淑女，怎么可以这么兴奋？这么奇怪的东西应该是我这么奇怪的人喜欢的，你来掺和什么？

　　两个奇怪的人。

　　小舅的初代蛊王死于24岁那场碰瓷事故，他被细剑捅对穿，直戳胆囊诱发伤口感染，连续发了一周高烧，好不容易退烧清醒，这才发现蛊王肚皮朝上一命呜呼——它替主人先去黄泉报到，代主赴死。

　　扉妹赞不绝口的漂亮蛊王死了，连同这对奇怪的男女的幼稚爱情，一起死干净。


	11. 木叶彭于晏

　　木叶彭于晏……蜀黍？

　　千手扉间先生今年27岁，盘靓条顺，尚未婚配，是广大忍界单身女青年及骚鸡男青年的梦中天菜，真想跟他三天三夜三更半夜全身只剩汗水，啧啧，完全都不会疲倦惹~然并卵，骚鸡天菜先生现如今真的像棵无辜可怜小白菜，被死死掐着脖子按墙角，姿势有点危险，清白可能会不保。

　　几分钟前，经历风餐露宿、熬夜挨饿、刀里来火里去，总算完成艰巨外派任务，打算一回家倒头就睡，醒来美滋滋洗澡嗑瓜子的扉间，飞雷神回实验室时，与一团棉被撞个正着。没错，是一团隆起的，小山包形状的棉被，以及屋子里的上百种剧毒蛊虫，地板上那条蛇蛊优雅地朝屋主吐信表示欢迎。

　　积劳过度的白毛弟弟反应比平日慢一拍，待他回过神时，棉被里伸出一条胳膊，掐住他的脖颈，直接按墙角。蛇蛊嗖地一下缠上扉间右胳膊，但凡他有要结印施术的行为，啊呜一口咬下去，直接走你。

　　“你的实验室有独立的蓄水箱是不是？你丫临走前能不能在水箱里灌满水！老子拉完屎发现没水冲厕所，拿瓶装的饮用水冲厕所有没有！我现在一坨屎憋了两天，可是瓶装水不够用了，你赶紧把水箱蓄满，老子要大便，还要洗澡啊啊啊啊——”

　　啊咧？这是什么开场白啊？

　　实验室在族地外围，离几口水井较远，扉间嫌麻烦就搭了个蓄水箱，不过他一个水遁忍者直接施术放水最方便，因此不会及时补充水箱。犹记得上次补水将近一个月前……吧？

　　“老子一坨屎堵着呢，你倒是给点反应啊！”

　　扉间一脸懵逼，脑回路有点乱，手指下意识颤动立即被蛇蛊锁死。他喉咙卡着，发声艰难：“不、不是，这位大哥或者大姐，你突然闯入，包着我的棉被，吃了我的储备粮，垃圾扔一地，还在我的实验室养那么多稀奇古怪的动物，哪儿来的老脸掐我的脖子要我给你冲大便？”

　　小舅屎憋急了哪儿管你要脸不要脸，如果亮明身份露出全脸，万一这厮瞧见宇智波泉奈瞬间清醒战斗力爆涨，一言不合就开打呢？搞毛啊，憋了两天的屎，夹紧两瓣屁股已经费尽全力，没心思打架好嘛！

　　他一咬牙将查克拉提到最大，爆开万花筒，一记月读直接轰上去——简单粗暴效率高。弟弟你赶紧给水箱去蓄水，葛格我上完厕所还想泡个热水澡。蛊师饲养新蛊期间不宜沐浴，洗去体味会让蛊虫难以辨别主人，几天下来头皮都飘着一股发油臭，难过死了！

　　扉间从幻术中脱离，发现自己正站在卫生间门口，刚才的蛇干脆直接绕上他的脖颈，舌头一吐一吐点他的鼻尖。

　　“小老弟你醒了吗~”小舅趴在浴缸别上朝门外吼，“你家护发素用完了，有新的吗？”

　　“浴缸边上的柜子里！”白毛好气啊，自己明明是受害者还要给犯罪分子提供护发素？

　　“你进来给我递一下，我懒得出浴缸！”

　　“靠，你不要得寸进尺！”

　　门拉开，一个浴缸里一个浴缸外，面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。卫生间充斥着水蒸气，扉间心想自己大概还在幻术里或者对方用变身术乔装成宇智波泉奈的模样，不然怎么解释面前这张脸？再不济……是被脖子上的毒蛇啊呜一口咬中毒了？

　　小舅身经百战见得多了，戳戳老脸笑嘻嘻地说：“纯天然，原装哒~小老弟你把护发素递给我，葛格我慢慢跟你解释哈~”

　　“我不信。”

　　话音刚落，小舅的须佐直接一巴掌将不识抬举的扉间抡向浴缸边的柜子，白毛弟弟的天灵盖结结实实撞上柜门，活该。小舅打了个哈欠，一脸无辜——好好说话你不听，非要我开须佐，这下总能证明身份了吧？真是的，不打不成器。

　　小舅接过护发素，笃悠悠地洗头发，顺便同浴缸边的白毛科普平行次元和空间穿越知识。大众科普开启民智，为下一代认识新世界贡献绵薄之力，真是好有社会责任感。

　　

　　浴缸里的水逐渐冷却，简陋的供水系统与十年后的木叶村没法比，洗澡水得先放冷水进池子，再往浴缸底部的烧火口加柴放火烧水，稍不留神水就沸腾，缸里的人也熟透，泡久么水凉掉。泉小舅探出半个身子，朝烧火口吐出一束小火苗，给水加温。

　　“你说你是来自平行次元的十年后的宇智波泉奈，关键你世界观中的千手扉间是女的，37岁没嫁出去的滞销老女人。”后半句的音特别重，带着一股滞销品的哀怨。

　　“这话不对哦，歧视女性，虽然我私底下常常这么调侃她，哈哈哈哈。”

　　扉间俯下身凑近点看，“感知到的查克拉属性完全相同，外表也比我认识的宇智波泉奈老一点，可你真的34岁那么老吗？”

　　“34岁招你惹你，正值壮年怎么就老了？！战国时期平均年龄三十几岁不代表34岁很老！”泉小舅不爽，“不结婚不生小孩，糟心事少，还有闲钱定期做保养，我已经算是老得明显。我姐40岁的人……”

　　“对，还有宇智波斑是女的这件事！”扉间打断道，“一个女人统治宇智波，嫁个我哥，两人一起建立忍者村，关键我哥怕老婆隔三差五跪搓衣板。我觉得你这肯定有艺术加工成分，绝对胡诌唬我呢！”

　　小舅翻个大白眼，他比谁都希望暴力狂姐姐只是艺术夸大手法，可惜他刚才已经将很多暴力内容删减，真实情况更加可怕。“改天有机会让我姐亲自打你一顿……不对、她对长得帅的年轻小弟弟向来很慈眉善目、装得温婉贤淑。册那，那个老女人光会欺负我。”

　　“我不太懂……”

　　“不需要你懂。”小舅倏地站起身，爬出浴缸披上浴巾，淡定地擦头发。他注意到扉间在观察自己的肌肉线条，估计是在根据身上的伤疤和体脂率来判断身体状态。这有什么好遮掩的，一坨肉而已，小舅干脆双手摊开，大大方方一丝不挂转了个圈，然后继续擦头发。“我自认为肌肉练的还可以，毕竟咱是木叶彭于晏呢~”

　　“很可以。”扉间尴尬地咳了两声，不好意思直接拿对方跟自己比，委婉地说，“从体脂、伤痕数及查克拉品质来看，是顶级忍者。”

　　“谢谢夸奖，所以……你会不会想弓虽女干我？”

　　“哈？！”

　　“你不是跟这个世界的宇智波泉奈睡过吗？”小舅挑眉，“没睡过会试图通过观察某个部位大小来确定身份吗？别说你没有，你刚刚看了好几秒。我就问一句，我长还是他长？”

　　“你好无聊啊！”扉间红着脸转身就跑。

　　小舅裹着浴巾赶紧追上来，满脸姨夫笑：“你俩是谁知谁深浅，谁懂谁长短啊？给我说说呗，怎么认识的，啥时候睡的？谁主动啊？你说嘛~”

　　“拒绝！”

　 本来困得要死的扉间脑壳更疼了，尤其身边这位34岁的老男人叽里呱啦说个不停，43岁的更年期妇男都没他啰嗦，吵得人脑袋嗡嗡作响，简直要炸。

　　“叔叔，我求你安静一会儿。”

　　“叫哥！”小舅一巴掌拍扉间后脑勺，“我只比你大七岁，还没结婚呢，凭什么比你大一辈啊？我可不稀罕你这便宜侄儿。当然啦，不想叫哥哥的话可以喊我木叶彭于晏。”

　　白毛怀疑自己是掘了千户坟还是夜闯寡妇门，伤天害理事情做多了惹上此等麻烦精，恨不得跪下烧高香送瘟神,“大哥，我出任务好几夜没合眼，现在只想睡觉，您饶了我可以不？”

　　“啊，那你先休息。”小舅提着扉间的后颈，将其撂倒在被褥上，再盖上一条厚棉被，从头蒙到脚，随即用力地拍拍他，“晚安~”

　　扉间被子里探出半张脸，“被子盖反了，这头是我平时盖脚的，我闻着脚臭睡不着。”

　　小舅直接万花筒送上，扉间眼睛一翻昏过去。真是的，对你客气点还蹬鼻子上眼，不就是一条被子吗？你自己香港脚把被子弄臭了还挑三拣四啊？你咋不治治脚气呢？这死孩子，真不识相。

　　

　　扉间醒来发现瘟神还在自己屋里，正美滋滋地嗑瓜子吃零食，各种蛊虫依旧满屋乱爬，欢脱撒野。白毛弟弟真是悲从中来，真的好想眼睛一闭不睁逃避现实，让我安静狗带吧，死翘翘算了。

　　小舅默默嗑瓜子，他知道扉间醒了，也瞧见对方那双红眼睛在瞄自己，不想理会而已。说句不好听的，两人有绝对的实力差，除了姐姐姐夫那种咖位，木叶暗部部长见谁都不怂。

　　此刻的小舅莫名想到扉小姑。扉妹从小的愿望就是当个又高又帅的男孩子，个头要过一米八，颜值起码八分往上，鸡ji也得有十八厘米，三者缺一不可，现在前面两项已达标，改天问问本人他有多长，真要是三项都合格，扉妹知道该多开心。

　　“好看的皮囊是基础，智慧的大脑属于锦上添花，最好是能配以有趣的灵魂，不有趣也没关机，长得帅的无聊的聪明人可以忍。”

　　少女扉妹说这话时的怀春模样小舅至今记得，她对于男性的所有期望不在于“喜欢、想嫁给什么样的男孩子”，而是“如果成为男孩子希望是什么样子”，明明是个追求逻辑的高智商实验咖，却整天对这件事充满幻想，傻乎乎的，特别傻。

　　老阿姨看到小鲜肉，没准第一件事就往人家胸肌上摸，跟杀猪场检疫猪肉似的到处捶一捶捏一捏，检验检疫合格以后盖个章，应该还会跟小舅炫耀，“我当男生很帅吧，你该庆幸我不是男生，不然你就当不了木叶彭于晏，顶多算个木叶沈玉琳。”

　　吧唧吧唧，这个瓜子不好吃，估计放久受潮了，吃到好几个坏的，满嘴苦味。

　　

　　泉叔叔，啊呸，葛格经过深思熟虑，决定暂时赖在千手族。开玩笑，千辛万苦九死一生才从家里逃婚逃出来，现在还要回去？还是十年前那个生产力水平低下的宇智波族地，不可能！再者说，现在两族的关系远没有姐姐姐夫时期好，尽管扉泉保持着暗度陈仓的优良传统，可是木有卵用。小舅这种青壮年战斗力回到宇智波家，无疑会打破如今的战局平衡，宇智波向来贯彻“女人当男人用，男人当狗用”的心跳，人十有八九会被丢到战场上榨干最后一滴剩余价值，落得不明不白死在他乡。

　　顺带一提，千手家的姑娘一个个青春活泼，明艳动人，宇智波家那些疯婆子外表端丽内心如何癫狂，小舅清楚得很，十年前她们长啥样都看腻了，嫌烦。

　　扉间斩钉截铁否决道：“拒绝，你是宇智波。”

　　“你丫还睡宇智波呢！”小舅一巴掌拍白毛弟弟天灵盖，“不许拒绝，敢拒绝就弓虽女干你。奸完再杀，杀完再奸。”

　　“你不是直男吗？”

　　“关上灯闭上眼睛都一样，我不入地狱谁入地狱！”瞧瞧这话说得大义凌然慈悲为怀。

　　扉间气得小白脸涨红，“我从未见过你这等厚颜无耻之人！”

　　“无耻就无耻，反正你们族平均两个人里有一个中了我的毒蛊，我想让谁毒发身亡就是谁~”小舅撅起他的嘟嘟唇，“你、看、着、办~”

　　“你、你……”

　　“哈哈哈，我就喜欢你气得要死却拿我无可奈何的样子。”泉小舅亲了亲指尖的蛊王，“一直都最最喜欢。”

　　“我对你没有兴趣，不要弓虽女干我。”白毛弟弟认真严肃地表明立场。

　　一阵死寂。

　　34岁的木叶彭于晏用手指绕着发梢，笑嘻嘻说：“看情况吧，没准哪天我酒喝多了一时兴起，关上灯一闭眼……”

　　“你够——”


	12. 母猪上树

　　男人靠得住，母猪会上树。你永远不知道眼前的男人会给原本就很艰难的小日子添什么堵，尤其在你自己可以换煤气、修电路、换纱窗的情况下，除了猪队友，他们真没啥大作用。  
　　  
　　木叶村的围墙很高，村门巨大，守卫站在眺望楼上，倘若视力够好，向外欣赏村外成片的常绿植被，向内一览整座村庄。扉妹开玩笑说建那么高的城墙是为了阻挡巨人入侵，直到有次斑娘吃饱了撑得开须佐与墙比高，查克拉巨人在主干道一阵小跑，临墙一跃，跨栏姿势标准健美宛如刘翔。那一刻，村口保安冬临想起他的女友铁柱，铁柱是谁，村篮球队的。

　　站在巨人的头顶上，高处的空气是否会比较新鲜？扉妹向嫂嫂提出如此严肃的学术问题，后者二话不说开须佐将她托在巨人手心，双臂高高举在头顶。

　　当时不巧在寒冬，巨人头顶风很大，呼呼如利刃吹得扉小姑脑壳痛。她用毛领子裹住整颗脑袋，单单露出一双眼睛，大脑放空欣赏村外延绵的森林，再远有成片的山川，一直往东跑则是无边际的海洋。

　　瞬间，想离开，往东跑，跨越火之国，驾驭一艘属于自己的大船，航行过数千岛屿的水之国，不断向东，没准最后能发现一座新大陆，陆上有魔龙喷火，再不济也瞧得见优雅的美洲豹。

　　“地球是远的，驾船一直往东，最后是回到木叶村还是半途发现新大陆？”

　　他人或许会笑扉妹异想天开，偏偏听话人是泉小舅，在暗部整天玩文字yu、污蔑人扣高帽的一把好手。来研究所蹭杯冰镇柠檬水，跟所长有一搭没一搭扯皮，扯出一个惊天大秘密——妙啊！瞧瞧暗部部长的业务水平。

　　第二天，柱间把妹妹叫去火影楼，硬塞给她六个徒弟，算虚岁才四五岁，一个激动便拉屎尿裤的真.小拉屎娃。

　　“扉间啊，你就在村里带带学生做做研究，收收心，别老想着去危险的地方。咱们一家人整整齐齐，多好。”

　　嗯？老娘什么时候说要去危险的地方？  
　　  
　　转念一想，好嘛，宇智波泉奈你丫蹭我所里的零食饮料瓜子蜜饯，转手还打小报告？扉妹气得想骂句“贱人”，咬牙憋出第一个音，终是摆摆手作罢。事已至此无法挽回，万一小舅向斑娘告状，还惹出家庭内部矛盾。柱间也明显不希望妹妹离开自己的保护圈，内心没准给小舅子点了个大大的赞。真TM一家人整整齐齐，和谐友爱。  
　　  
　　倘若你想摧毁一个女人的野心，加速她的衰亡，给她塞一个孩子；倘若你意图让女人庸庸碌碌，为柴米油盐鸡毛蒜皮而劳心伤神，跌入尘埃泥泞再也爬不起，那就多塞几个孩子给她。工作、生产和抚养，将美人变为黄脸婆的三大法宝，扉妹庆幸只是让她带学生，没逼她生孩子，不然这禁术造就的少女之姿怕没几年也熬成小老太太。  
　　  
　　她为自己找过这么一个前男友而羞耻，更为自己愚蠢地在前男友面前吐露心声而恨不得一剑戳死自己。前男友，是条狗，还是没打狂犬病疫苗的那种，自己没躲远被反咬一口实属活该，比随便吃陌生人毒苹果的白雪公主还傻。必须跟垃圾断绝关系，人不能掉进同一个坑两次！  
　　  
　　木叶研究所与暗部的关系跌入冰点，扉妹理由充分：我一个人带六个徒儿，哪有心思跟暗部瞎扯皮，忙都忙不过来，暗部与狗不许入内，听到没有？没听到要不要我写个牌子挂在研究所门口啊？  
　　  
　　最终兄嫂出面调解，斑娘特地下厨做了一大桌黑暗料理，逼着一家四口围成一桌吃顿饭，因为她觉得在饭桌上酒足饭饱没什么矛盾解决不了，然而她无视自己的做菜水平，忽略另外三人看到近乎碳化的红烧排骨时恐惧的脸。  
　　  
　　“嫂子，你是如何做到对我哥这个烂人不失望，甚至能自我欺骗说他长得像任嘉伦那么帅？”

　　“很简单，不要抱有任何期望，没有期望何来失望？你哥每天都给我惊喜，surprise！男人嘛，能干什么好事情，不添堵就该给他们鼓鼓掌。”

　　“这么说来我哥很烂诶。”

　　“你哥有着承认自己不如人的勇气并且愿意向更优秀的人学习，无数闪光点中最夺目的优点。”

　　面对一盘碳化的红烧排骨，以两个靠不住的男人为背景，姑嫂二人完成了一场关于男人本质的谈话。没有过分的期望也不会有失望，靠不住就不要靠，不靠他人又不是活不下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　斑娘从九喇嘛口中知晓“轮回眼有可能触发次元穿越”的很像战忽局鬼扯出来的理论，本着“不试试怎么知道不行”的行为准则，伤愈以后立刻着手倒腾自己的轮回眼。嘛，婚后小日子比较安逸，近几年轮回眼使用频率骤降，竟不知道这玩意这么得劲儿？  
　　  
　　斑想做到的事情，没有做不成的。柱间称赞夫人是自己见过最坚定克服困难的人，反之肤浅的群众谈论斑娘的功成名就肯定绕不开她嫁了个好老公，仿佛她的人生失去婚姻瞬间跌价，惨如离开京东老板娘宝座的抹茶妹妹。实际上，脑子好行动力强、肯吃苦敢拼搏，自己外在条件不差，这种人绝对干大事的料，婚姻只属于锦上添花。  
　　  
　　九喇嘛随口一说，千百年过去老狐狸的记忆没准出现偏差，然而斑靠着一丝线索，查阅各种古籍并亲身试验，顺带悄咪咪潜入，哦不，大大方方夺门而入扉小姑的房间，翻箱倒柜搜刮出一打剩下的飞雷神符咒以及相关实验笔记。当然啦，小姑研究的乱七八糟瞎胡闹的东西一并捎上，例如使人头发变绿暗示他戴绿帽之术，满口国骂却能让被骂者身心愉悦面带微笑求你不要停之术……  
　　  
　　万事俱备只欠实战。斑娘挑个空闲日子，选在自家后院，揣上武器药品身份证，说走咱就走，出发穿越时空。老婆不急老公急，尽管夫人英明神武举世无双，可是小妹和小舅子接连失踪，要是老婆也消失，柱间在中秋节夜晚形单影只啃月饼如同一条没人要的单身汪。  
　　  
　　“我跟你一起去吧，路上有个照应，可以给你回血。”  
　　  
　　“哈，你神经病啊？”斑娘差点一高跟鞋踹脸，“你走了村子咋办？别以为我不知道你想翘班。听话，乖乖看家。”  
　　  
　　“万一……”  
　　  
　　斑娘拍胸脯保证道：“安啦，情况不妙我会马上苟回家的。”  
　　  
　　柱间还是不放心，“你怎么确保自己穿越回来的次元是你现在所在的这个呢？万一隔壁次元的千手柱间的老婆正好也不见了，会不会搞混啊？”  
　　  
　　“对哦，好问题。”斑娘陷入沉思，“我们定个暗号和密保问题。奇变偶不变……”  
　　  
　　“符号看象限！木叶两棵树……”  
　　  
　　“一棵是枣树，另一棵也是枣树。”  
　　  
　　OK，设置完毕。斑娘发动轮回眼，在老公恋恋不舍充满担忧的注视下，挥一挥衣袖嗖地消失不见，一丁点DNA都不剩。

　　扑通——

　　轮回眼最大功率扭曲时空，那滋味等同巨浪滔天时开艘船，大船上跑着一辆马车，而你坐在车里晕船又晕车，恨不得赶紧找个厕所吐个天翻地覆。谁曾想，晕眩感前脚消失，眼睛没来得及睁开呢，后脚掉进冰冷的河水。

　　深秋临冬的湖水，这尼玛是人说掉就掉的吗？斑娘火系忍者，游泳全靠狗刨，但溺水来得太快就像龙卷风，哪儿有心思变换姿势头伸出水面？应激反应之下查克拉爆涨，须佐巨人拔地而起，直接将斑娘从水里送到半空中，呼吸着自由新鲜的空气。  
　　  
　　斑娘撩开湿漉漉黏在脸上的刘海，瞧见自己的须佐踩在一面湖水中央，此湖是某条川流的源头，水流延绵穿过层层山林形成一道天然的分界线，两大忍者家族的营地隔水相望，正值饭点冒着袅袅青烟。其实两家也没离得那么近，同一水平面上彼此看不到对家的烟，但斑身处上游高地，一览众山小，轮回眼调焦之后轻而易举地看清两家的族徽。  
　　  
　　哎呦，真是怀念啊，结婚以后自家族地跟夫家合并，共建木叶村，隔着南贺川对峙的场景已经成为逐渐退色的回忆。别的不去说，起码空间穿越成功了，此地绝不是自己家。宇智波向来认眼不认脸，大家幻术咖谁知道你当下的老脸是真是假？斑娘心想着赶紧回族地换身衣裳喝杯热茶，很好奇现在家族管事的是谁？最好是田岛老爷，她想爸爸妈妈了。  
　　  
　　须佐刚迈出一步，整颗脑袋天旋地转，晕车晕船的感觉再度涌上来。斑娘捂着头察觉大事不妙，自己还没在异次元吃顿饭就要走？什么鬼，异次元这么不欢迎人的吗？  
　　  
　　哐当——  
　　  
　　柱间捧着外卖小哥刚送来的肯X基全家桶，美滋滋坐在沙发上，正欲开电视吃炸鸡追剧。万万没想到，第一口鸡腿没来得及咬，老婆大人凭空出现，哐啷从半空中掉下来，茶几被砸个粉碎。啧啧，旧的不去新的不来，得买新家具。  
　　  
　　“斑斑、斑斑?”柱间晃晃手上的脆皮炸鸡，“奇变偶不变？”  
　　  
　　“哎呦，真疼……你说啥来着？符号看象限。”  
　　  
　　“木叶两棵树？”  
　　  
　　“一棵是枣树另一棵也是枣树。”  
　　  
　　很好，自己人！柱间赶紧放下炸鸡，擦擦手去搀扶老婆大人。斑娘揉揉腰叫唤两声，抬眼一瞧沙发上的全家桶，转头一看墙上的时钟，最后打量老公身上穿的衣服——好嘛，老娘前脚刚走你后脚点外带全家桶，吃得很开心哦！临别的泪眼婆娑皆是黄鼠狼哭鸡，内心偷着乐！  
　　  
　　“你个死鬼，我刚走你就吃鸡！”  
　　  
　　“夫人饶命啊，会员折扣日不吃白不吃，你要不要吃个薯条冷静一下？”  
　　  
　　“……上校鸡块有吗？”  
　　  
　　夫妻二人边吃边总结：穿越方法可行，不过初次尝试稳定性不高，因此没多久马上窜回来。那么问题来了，如何确定斑娘去的次元是小舅消失的次元呢？如何确保下一次轮回眼穿越的时候，仍然穿越到同一个地方呢？随机穿越可咋办？  
　　  
　　斑娘摆摆手，豪迈地往嘴里塞鸡米花，“船到前头自然直，先吃肯X基，我快饿死了。”  
　　  
　　“夫人，小妹剩下的飞雷神符咒还剩多少啊？”柱间给老婆递上一盒辣酱。  
　　  
　　“配合轮回眼一来一回用掉两张，没事，我拿了一打……哎哟，才拿了一打！”  
　　  
　　天呐，本以为是部快穿小说，谁曾想是规定次数内必须达成目标的拼手气抽卡游戏。  
　　  
　　  
　　木叶群众见过大世面， 须佐巨人玩110米跨栏仅算小case，偶尔欣赏宇智波姐弟开须佐上演死亡竞速，姐姐举刀弟弟撒开蹄子跑，绕着村子“和谐打闹”不亦乐乎。然而，你把这场景丢到十年前，木叶还没建村，斑娘尚未开轮回大眼睛，大白天突然来个须佐完全体，熊熊燃烧着查克拉，遮天蔽日高耸入云，多吓人啊！  
　　  
　　今天斑爷恰好带着族里精锐出门干架，泉奈本来要跟着去，结果族里一群小屁孩接连“发烧生病”，诡异的低烧吃什么药都不见效，族医表示我不知道也没办法兴许是被人下了降头吧。猪队友如此无能，奈奈主动请缨留下来照顾小朋友，守护家族的希望。  
　　  
　　扉小姑表示假装生病实则赖学的忍术我家六个徒儿一个比一个玩的溜，老娘是不会让你只小骚鸡去战场的，你丫是有碰瓷案底的人，再者万一暴露眼疾已愈的事实可咋办？别说你不会，有前科的人说话没有可信度！  
　　  
　　“阿姨，你这么做很不对，我哥没了我助阵，万一受伤咋办？”奈奈不情愿地帮忙照顾“生病”的小朋友，用冰毛巾给娃娃们擦身体降温，虽然什么都不做他们也死不了。  
　　  
　　“你哥没了你这个猪队友只会越战越勇，别把自己当盆菜，除了吃，你也没啥特长。”  
　　  
　　“谁说的，我很厉害的。”  
　　  
　　“钓凯子吗？”实话最伤人。  
　　  
　　话音刚落，扉妹一个激灵夺门而出，泉奈跟在她身后，屁颠屁颠跑到开阔的庭院，仰头一望——册那，远处那个又大又黑又粗又壮的玩意儿该不会是须佐巨人吧？斑哥出任务去了，而自己好端端站在这儿，这须佐归谁啊？  
　　  
　　如此熟悉的姿态，扉妹一下认出是谁，她还以为斑娘是来找她，特地接她回家呢。真的，暂且不论她想不想回家，家里人愿意找她，没把她忘记，她是“家人”。  
　　  
　　泉奈连耳边的风声都没感受到，小姑丢下他一溜烟冲过去了！这把他急得呀，又不能不管族里的小病娃，赶紧吩咐族医好生照料着，自己回房拿武器，撒开蹄子追。老阿姨再怎么说也是木叶飞雷神，速度岂是泉奈可比，摆明欺负小男生腿短跑不快。  
　　  
　　很可惜，扉妹赶到时斑娘因为空间不稳定又穿越回去，两人没见上一面，空欢喜一场。奈奈喘着粗气累得没趴在地上，跌跌撞撞凑到扉小姑身边，胳膊撑在她肩膀上歇一会儿。  
　　  
　　“瞧你急得，是你认识的人啊？”  
　　  
　　“我嫂嫂。”扉妹望着湖对岸的两个人影朝自己走来，神色木然，心却像跌进冰冷的湖水里，憋得喘不过气，“我想她不是来找我的。”  
　　  
　　扉间强行拽着泉小舅往前走，对方千万个不情愿，奋力挣扎想逃脱，无奈白毛弟弟力气大，到底身高超过一米八，比你一米七有优势。  
　　  
　　“叔叔你倒是快一点！别说这事跟你无关，瞧你做贼心虚的样子，快点给我过来！”  
　　  
　　“别叫我叔，我才34岁，没结婚没小孩，叫哥！”小舅的关注点完全错误，“你放手、快放手，被我姐看到我在这儿，小命不保。”  
　　  
　　“哦，原来是你那个泼妇姐姐。”白毛弟弟更起劲儿了，“赶紧让她带你滚，别在我家蹭吃蹭喝，你吃掉我多少伙食费你自己说！”  
　　  
　　吵着吵着，来到湖边，隔着平静的湖面，四双眼睛大眼瞪小眼。  
　　  
　　人要学会认清现实，比如嫂嫂是为了寻找宝贝弟弟才以身犯险穿越次元，而她这个所谓的“家人”，呵呵，场面话说说而已。


End file.
